Star Wars : Redemption
by jaket1
Summary: After the Jedi Purge Obi-Wan takes refuge on Tatooine. Anakin's relationship with Sidious is deteriorating rapidly. Will Anakin find Obi-Wan again, and will he be able to redeem himself after all he has done? Reviews and critique are appreciated.
1. A New Life

**Chapter One – A New Life**

_Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the foot of the Naboo Skiff. The heat from the molten planet of Mustafar hit him and for a moment he felt he was somewhere else. He looked directly ahead at his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker with sadness and regret at what he had become. Anakin's eyes burned fiery crimson as he returned the gaze._

"_You turned her against me!"_

_Obi-Wan looked down at Padmé. She was unconscious and her body had crumpled to the floor. She looked peaceful, but Obi-Wan didn't want to take any chances. She had to get medical attention fast or her baby might suffer, and he knew it._

"_You have done that yourself."_

_Anakin began pacing from side to side, all the time being careful not to step on Padmé or break Obi-Wan's stare. He began to take off his cloak, and he tossed it aside._

"_You will not take her from me!"_

_Anakin had spat the words with such fury Obi-Wan was sure it had startled even the unconscious Padmé._

"_Your anger and your lust for power have already done that Anakin. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

_The two men began circling each other in the space between the skiff and Padmé._

"_Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do."_

_The two men stopped walking and Anakin turned to face the skiff. Obi-Wan bent down towards Padmé to check her pulse._

"_I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire!"_

She's alive_, Obi-Wan thought._

"_Your new empire?" Obi-Wan snorted._

"_Don't make me kill you."_

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!"_

_Anakin straightened up._

"_If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."_

"_Only a Sith deals in absolutes." Obi-Wan plucked his lightsabre from his belt. "I will do what I must."_

"_You will try."_

_Obi-Wan ignited his blade, which shone bright blue. Anakin whipped his blade out, ignited it and back flipped in the air to land directly in front of Obi-Wan. It was Obi-Wan versus Anakin, light versus dark. _

* * *

A tear fell from Obi-Wan's left eye. It hurt him when he thought about Anakin. He saw Anakin's fall to the dark side as failure on his part to support him. He had been living by himself in a secluded part of Tatooine for the few months since the duel on Mustafar. He had been instructed by Grand Master Yoda to look out for little Luke Skywalker who had gone off to live with his aunt and uncle on their moisture farm.

He lived in a small hut with nothing inside except a small mattress, a candle, an outdated refresher and stove and his personal belongings on a wooden table. He had his robes and two lightsabres. One belonged to him, and the other to Anakin. He had begun writing manuals which, in time, would allow Luke to build his own lightsabre. It was very complex, and required lots of time and concentration.

The hut had been a dirty mess when Obi-Wan arrived, and obviously uninhabited. The previous owner was nowhere to be found, and it seemed like he or she had been gone for years, as the thick layers of dust would suggest. Obi-Wan had since cleaned up the hut and while it may not seem much compared to his room in the Jedi Temple, it was respectable enough for him. He was used to sleeping on hard, cold, rough, muddy and wet floors during the Clone Wars, so this was at least better than that.

Since living on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had been using an alias; Ben Kenobi. It was a simple name, and Obi-Wan had always liked the name Ben. If the Empire ever came to Tatooine, it would attract a lot less attention than Obi-Wan. He rarely used his last name. He may have been revered in the Inner Rim and not the Outer Rim during the Clone Wars, but that didn't mean the Outer Rim systems hadn't heard of him. He had to be careful when deciding it was safe enough to give his name, and it had proven to be more difficult than Obi-Wan thought it would be.

Obi-Wan took a sip out of the cup of tea he had been holding in his hands. He didn't really want the tea, he really just wanted to keep his hands warm, but he thought he should have it while he can. Going shopping in the markets was dangerous, as there were lots of pick pockets and people who were just looking for a fight. Obi-Wan had had to learn some basic Huttese, and he was getting quite fluent in what he had learnt. The food on offer at the markets wasn't particularly nice, and the clothes weren't much better, but Obi-Wan couldn't afford to be picky.

Obi-Wan made sure to visit Luke at least once a week. He wanted to be a part of the youngling's life, and maybe one day become his Master. He doubted Owen would like it, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Luke was to become a Jedi and learn the ways of the light side of the Force when he became three years old. Obi-Wan had stressed that fact when he first brought Luke to them. They were delighted, but Owen would rather Luke became a farmer like himself. Had Obi-Wan not taken the fact that Owen has never left Tatooine into account, he might have though Owen was ignorant. But he understood that all Owen knew was farming, so he hadn't expected the young man to understand.

At night, there was no light in the hut, so Obi-Wan had bought a candle and some matches when he arrived. He had also had to make a door out of some old wood which had been given to him by Beru, along with a saw. Obi-Wan was so used to slicing through different materials with ease by using his lightsabre, the saw had tired him out, and by the time he had finished making the door, he had barely enough energy to fix it to the hut entrance. The door was a nice touch, but Obi-Wan really only wanted it to keep the Tusken Raiders out. He had heard many stories of the sand people hunting at night, and he didn't fancy being killed in his sleep.

There were some advantages to living in seclusion. He could practice his sabre skills without drawing unwanted attention to himself. He even managed to buy himself some parts to build a training droid. He needed to practice if he was to stay fit and make sure he didn't lose his touch. He could also meditate in absolute silence, minus the odd cry or scream from an animal. But there were disadvantages too, the main one being he got lonely. It was bad enough that his friends weren't with him, but the knowledge that most of them were slaughtered mercilessly was just too much to think about.

Apart from eating, sleeping, meditating and training there wasn't anything for Obi-Wan to do. He would offer to help on Owen and Beru's moisture farm, but he got the impression that Owen didn't feel comfortable when he was around. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to intrude where he wasn't particularly wanted. It was because of this that Obi-Wan brought Luke back to the hut when he visited. Luke had taken a special liking to Obi-Wan, and it baffled Owen and Beru as to why. Obi-Wan knew it was their connection to the Force, but he didn't plan on explaining it to Beru and Owen.

Obi-Wan took another sip of the tea, and spat it back into the cup. He screwed up his face in disgust and threw the tea out of the cup into a small ditch outside. It had gone cold, and Obi-Wan hated cold tea. Obi-Wan had gotten his taste for tea from his Master. His Master had loved tea, and Obi-Wan was expected to make lots. In time, Obi-Wan had learned to love tea too. It seemed Obi-Wan only had three friends left in the world; Master Yoda, Luke and his tea.


	2. Training

**Chapter Two – Training**

_Twelve year old Anakin was standing in a training room in one of the Temple's lower floors. He was holding a training sabre in both hands. Obi-Wan was standing about twenty metres away, watching. In front of Anakin was a round seeker droid which had a small eye built in it. Anakin had seen these droids before in Watto's shop. The eye was actually a mini gun, and not an eye. The seeker droid began to move around, and Anakin ignited his blue bladed training sabre. _

"_Let the Force flow through you Anakin, trust your instincts."_

_The seeker droid fired one shot low to Anakin's left leg, who blocked the laser bolt with ease. The seeker droid fired another shot to Anakin's torso, again blocking with ease. The seeker droid fired one shot low, one to the torso and one high in quick succession, and again Anakin blocked each one easily._

"_I can see this is becoming too easy for you my young Padawan," Obi-Wan chuckled._

"_I'm in danger of breaking out into a sweat Master," Anakin replied sarcastically._

"_Now try with the blast helmet on."_

"_But I won't be able to see Master! How am I supposed to block the shots?"_

_Anakin bent down to pick up the blast helmet that was placed on the floor in front of him. He put it on, and the blast shield covered his whole face._

"_Stretch out with your feelings. Use the Force. Trust your instincts. You can do it."_

_Anakin sighed, and raised his sabre in a basic defensive position. The seeker droid was moving around, and Anakin could only just hear the quiet hiss of the machine as it moved. The droid fired one shot to Anakin's left hip. He just managed to get the block in on time._

"_Good. Keep going."_

_Anakin raised his sabre again. The seeker droid began to move around quicker. The seeker droid fired two shots, one high and one low. Anakin blocked them both with downward and upward arcs._

"_Fantastic work Anakin. One more, then we can go for lunch."_

Boy am I hungry, _Anakin thought to himself. The seeker droid fired three shots, two low and one high. Anakin blocked the two low shots and then blocked the last shot with more confidence and force._

"_Well done, Anakin. You've done well today. Come on, let's go to lunch."

* * *

_It all seemed a distant memory as the newest addition to the Sith, Darth Vader, crashed into the cold, steel wall of the Sith Academy on Korriban. Korriban was the sole planet of the Horuset system, and the sacred place for the Sith Order. On Korriban was a place called the Valley of the Dark Lords, where many famous Sith Lords had been buried. The planet contained a great amount of Dark Side power, and it was a perfect training ground for Sith Lords.

Darth Vader, previously known as Anakin Skywalker, was learning the ways of the Dark Side of the Force with his master Darth Sidious. Sidious' training methods involved lots of pain if the student fails in the given exercise, as Vader was learning the hard way. They had been experimenting with Force lightning, and Vader was expected to control Force lightning. He had no trouble giving it, but he couldn't absorb and redirect lightning.

"Come on Lord Vader! Use the Dark Side. Unleash your anger, and absorb this lightning," Sidious barked.

Vader picked himself up. His head was banging terribly. He ran his mechanical arm through his long, thick hair and psyched himself up. He wasn't wearing anything over his chest, exposing a toned six pack and a scar from his right hip up to his left shoulder, courtesy of the duel on Mustafar.

"Yes, look at that scar. Kenobi did that to you, remember? Then he left you for dead. Imagine I am Kenobi. You want revenge for the pain that he caused you. He deserves to die for his treachery! Tap into the Dark Side and absorb this lightning!"

"I'm trying!" Vader shouted back.

"There is no try Lord Vader. You either do, or you do not. Now do it!" Sidious hissed with venom. He was growing impatient with his apprentice.

_He sounds jut like Yoda_, Vader thought. A fork of lightning came rushing out from Sidious' fingertips, and it was coming straight at Vader. He raised his hands up and thought of Kenobi. _He always put me down. He was just jealous! I was always the better Jedi, and he knew it!_ Vader gritted his teeth, and braced himself for what might happen next.

Vader was blown off his feet as the lightning hit him square in the chest, and the excruciating pain shot through his body. The pain was unbearable, and it only got worse when Vader crashed into the wall again. He fell to the ground, and let out a small groan of pain. Every time it got worse. They had been training for 2 standard hours, and every time the pain got worse. His muscles cried out for it to stop, and Vader had been pushed to his limits.

"Enough. We're finished for today. Maybe tomorrow you'll get it right, but if you perform anything like today, it's looking doubtful. You should be ashamed to call yourself a Sith."

Vader got up to his feet, and Sidious started towards the door. Vader raised his hands, and channelled the rest of his energy into finger tips. He shot out a weak fork of Force lightning at his Master, but it wasn't powerful enough to reach him. Vader crumpled to the floor in a heap, as Sidious turned around.

Sidious smiled at his now unconscious apprentice and sent some more Force lightning his way. Vader cried out in pain. Sidious increased the power of the lightning, and the crackling sound it produced drowned out the young Sith's cries. Sidious lowered his hands, and Vader swayed from side to side, groaning quietly.

"If you plan on attacking me again Lord Vader, make sure you kill me, for I will not be so forgiving. Now get up and freshen up. I want to see you outside in one hour."

"What… For?"

"A sabre duel, my young apprentice."

Sidious turned and left a broken Vader on the floor. He managed to push himself on to his hands and knees, and called his cloak to his hand using the Force. He put it on, and crawled to the door. _I think I preferred it when Obi-Wan was my Master, _Anakin thought, as the door to the training room slid shut behind him.

* * *

Owen was ready to greet Obi-Wan at the time he usually arrived at the moisture farm for his usual visit. Owen knew he had been told to watch Luke, but he ddn't understand why he had to visit so often. Owen was holding baby Luke in his arms, who was playing with a little pebble he had found in the sand. 

"Obi!" Luke gurgled and pointed at a distant hill.

"Where's Obi, Luke? I can't see Obi."

"Obi!" Luke pointed at the hill again, just as Obi-Wan's hood came into view. The Jedi was wrapped up tightly in his cloak as he approached the farm.

"Hello there!" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi!" Obi-Wan chuckled and then turned to Owen.

"I heard reports of a sand storm on the horizon. Do you mind if I just stay here for today's visit? I'll stay out of the way."

_Great,_ Owen thought to himself. "Of course, come on in."

_I hope the reports are false, I don't really want to stay too long if Owen's going to be watching me like a hawk,_ Obi-Wan thought as he walked down the steep stairway into the Lars' home._ I hope he doesn't ask me where Anakin is. I can't keep telling him lies. Then again, I can't tell him the truth either, or he might throw me out. I have so many problems for a man who lives such a simple life.

* * *

_**Authors' note:** Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed Redemption. I hope you continue to read and enjoy, I know I have enjoyed writing it. Most of you will pick up on a difference, one which I think is quite pleasant, with Darth Vader. He is not in his black suit, and he has all his limbs except for his right arm below the elbow. Over the next few chapters we'll get into why that is. Anyway, enjoy chapter two, and keep the reviews coming. Thanks again. 


	3. Attack At Dawn

**Chapter Three - Attack At Dawn**

Obi-Wan sat on the floor of Luke's bedroom and marvelled at all that he had. He had a cot which had been decorated with cartoon images of spaceships, a big pirate style chest full to the brim with toys, and lot of other little articles lying about.

_Wow, this is remarkable. Luke would never have these things at the Jedi Temple. Everything would have been basic, and he would have grown up with only a few toys to his name. Beru and Owen must think of him as their own child. It's a shame he will probably never meet his father._ Obi-Wan sighed.

"Obi?" Obi-Wan looked at the small boy sat apposite him. Luke stared at the Jedi Master with interest, and then held out his hand. Obi-Wan noticed that he was holding a smooth pebble in his tiny palm. He held out his hand and Luke passed him the little pebble. The pebble was small, round and incredibly smooth to touch. It had a mixture of all different shades of blue on it.

"What's this Luke? For me?" Obi-Wan pointed at the pebble and then at himself. Luke shook his head and Obi-Wan chuckled. He studied the pebble carefully. There was something familiar about this pebble.

"Where did you find a Force sensitive pebble?" Luke just stared at Obi-Wan in confusion. Obi-Wan handed the pebble back to the toddler, who held it tightly in his palms.

"I keep trying to throw it away, but he won't have it." Obi-Wan turned his neck towards the door, and saw Beru leaning on the door frame. "You hear so many stories of babies chocking on little items these days. It frightens me."

"He likes it because it is a Force sensitive pebble." Obi-Wan explained.

"What does it do?"

"Not much. My Master gave me one for my thirteenth birthday. A little while later, on a mission, I had been captured. My captors were going to brain wash me, and they had taken everything away from me, apart from that pebble. I focused all my memories in to that pebble, and they failed in their mind wipe." Beru's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow. Have you been on many missions Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, I have. And please, call me Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan smiled. "I've been on missions all over the galaxy."

"I've never left Tatooine. What is the galaxy like?" Obi-Wan straightened up. Luke stared at the two adults, listening intently and wondering what they were talking about.

"It really depends on where you go. Some places are beautiful, some places are horrifying. Some places are welcoming, and some places are hostile." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's amazing. I'll never leave Tatooine. I don't know if I would be able to adjust to the different lifestyles that other planets might have." She sighed. "Well, I'd better prepare the evening meal. There's a sandstorm approaching, so I don't think you'll make it to your hut in time. You're welcome to stay here. I'll have Owen set up a spare bed."

"I don't want to be any trouble. I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense Obi-Wan." Beru grinned. "What sort of a host would allow their guest to sleep on the floor?" Beru turned and left the room. Obi-Wan picked himself up off the floor.

"Nnnnn!" Obi-Wan looked down at Luke, to see the little boy stretching both arms towards him. He bent down and hoisted the youngster up. _This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_

Vader lashed out at Sidious with his crimson lightsabre. The two blades clashed continuously, and neither combatant was willing to accept defeat. Vader clenched his teeth together and battled furiously, determined to beat the old and grotesque figure that stood before him.

"Come on Vader! Use the Dark Side of the Force. Use your anger! Use your hate! Defeat me. Put more effort in! You haven't even come close to hitting me, and you call yourself the Chosen One. What's the matter with you?"

Vader snarled and increased the speed and strength of his attacks. He was beginning to push his master back. As his attacks became more vicious, Vader became reckless. He was so intent on attacking Sidious that he had begun to leave himself vulnerable to fatal attacks. The swings of his sabre became wild. Vader was no longer fighting like a swordsman. He was fighting like a maniac. And Sidious knew it.

"You leave yourself open to attack Lord Vader. Most unwise, wouldn't you say?" Vader shot Sidious a fierce look.

"Shut up!" Vader lashed out with his sabre once more, and the two Sith locked their blades together. Vader's eyes burned the colour of flames, and Sidious cackled with laughter. The two Sith refused to back down, pushing their blades together. To a bystander it would look as though the lightsabres were stuck together.

"I will defeat you Master," Vader growled.

"Not today!" Sidious shot back, as he ducked. Vader hadn't anticipated this, and because he was pushing all his weight against Sidious' blade, he fell head first into the hard terrain of Korriban. Sidious struck his apprentices' blade out of his reach. Vader rolled over so he was lying on his back, and Sidious had his crimson blade a short distance above Vader's throat.

"Do you accept defeat my young apprentice?" The blade was so close to Vader's neck that he could almost feel it's burn. The flames had gone from his eyes, and they had returned to their natural blue colour. Fearing what his Master might do next, he nodded. Sidious extinguished his blade. Vader made a fist with his prosthetic hand and slammed it down in to the ground. He had gotten overly confident, and his frustration only grew.

"You fought well. Foolishly and recklessly I might add, but well enough."

"Thank you my Master," Vader muttered through gritted teeth.

"I have some rather pressing matters to deal with. It seems our clones have captured a rather powerful Jedi." Vader looked up with interest. "I believe you know him my apprentice."

"Who is it?" Vader asked, careful not to seem too concerned.

"I believe he goes by the name of Ferus Olin. And he is proving to be quite the problem." Sidious was about to turn away when Vader spoke again.

"What has Ferus done?" Sidious sighed.

"He tried to get in to the Jedi Temple. Foolish boy."

"What is to happen to him Master?"

"He is to be executed. Immediately. I would normally have the clones do it, but since you seem so interested, you are going to do it." Sidious fought to hide the smile that was behind his lips. Vader looked in a slight state of shock.

"Why executed? Ferus is no threat. He left the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. He doesn't have a lightsabre or anything, and even when he was with the Order, he was weak."

"The fact that he used to be a Jedi is enough for me to order his execution." Sidious was growing impatient with Vader's persistence.

"I used to be a Jedi."

"And now you are a Sith!" Sidious barked. "I want him dead as soon as possible and you are going to do it whether you like it or not, do I make myself clear my very young apprentice? I want his head on my desk here in the Academy." Vader couldn't win.

"Yes, my Master."

"Good. Now let this be the end of it. Take one of the ships with you. Go now." Vader picked himself up off the floor, and dusted himself off.

"Yes, my Master." _Kriff. I never really liked Ferus, but he always seemed like a nice lad._ Vader scowled. _Don't be so weak Vader. Concentrate. Just get the kriffing job done before Sidious flips._

_

* * *

_

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright. He looked towards Luke's cot. The boy was fast asleep, not making a sound. He slept very peacefully. Obi-Wan silently wished he could sleep as peacefully as Luke did. He looked up at the chronometer on the wall. _Ugh, just before dawn_. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. They flickered open again a few moments later. _Tusken Raiders, kriff!_

Obi-Wan leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the Lars' bedroom. The door slid open and Obi-Wan tumbled in. He heard Owen and Beru groan slightly. Obi-Wan turned on the lights, and Owen sat up slowly.

"What the kriff is going on Kenobi?" Owen asked groggily.

"Tusken Raiders." After hearing those two words Beru sat up too.

"Tusken Raiders are here?"

"I felt it. They are close." Owen was annoyed at the lack of physical evidence.

"You felt it?" he snorted.

"Yes. I felt it in the Force. They are coming."

"I don't believe in the Force Obi-Wan, so until they arrive I'm going back to sleep. I'm not getting out of bed for something that could very well be a wild Bantha chase." Owen turned over and closed his eyes. Beru looked into Obi-Wan's eyes as if to say sorry for her husbands ignorance. Obi-Wan left the Lars' bedroom, and went up to ground level to have a look.

He immediately noticed a small pack of Sand people approaching the moisture farm in the distance. They were armed with gaderffiis. A gaderffii was a melee weapon used by almost all Tusken Raiders. It was a staff of about four foot long, with one end bent like into an "L" shape with a razor sharp spear point on the top, and the other end had four or more blades sticking out of it, with another spear point on the end.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsabre from his belt and waited for the Tuskens to arrive. Fifty metres… Forty… Thirty… Twenty…Ten…Five. The leader of the pack stopped, the rest of the pack stopped just behind him, as if to study Obi-Wan. The Tusken raised his weapon high into the air, and Obi-Wan heard a loud cry rip through the morning sky.

"I wish you no-" Obi-Wan was cut off by the Tusken Raiders attack. Obi-Wan ducked and rolled to the side, igniting his lightsabre as he did so. The Tuskens charged at him, and Obi-Wan ducked and rolled again. He leapt to his feet and plunged his lightsabre into the first Tusken's body. He removed it, and the Tusken collapsed to the floor. The other Tuskens seemed amazed, and they began shifting backwards as if scared of the foe that stod in front of them.

One of the pack decided to try the charge again, this time alone. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsabre and put up a hand. He called upon the Force and the approaching Tusken was pushed back into the air, and crashed into the sand fifteen metres away. The rest of the Tuskens looked at each other, turned on their heels and ran to pick up the Tusken who was dazed on the floor. Then two of them took each of his arms and ran off, practically dragging the Tusken who was dipping in and out of consciousness.

"Obi-Wan!" He turned to find Owen standing a few metres behind him. His face was pale, and althought he tried to hide it, Obi-Wan could see his knees shaking uncontrollably. He had obviously had a bad experience at the hands of the Tusken Raiders.

"It's all right. This one is dead and the rest are gone. Your family is safe."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry I was rude to you. It was wrong of me. Had it not been for you, those Tusken's could have murdered us all."

"That's quite alright Owen."

"I will never doubt you again." Obi-Wan was surprised by Owens speech. He didn't think Owen would ever come to like him, in any shape or form yet it seemed like he was warming to him.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said gracefully. "Shall we go back to sleep?" Owen nodded, and the two men began to walk back to the farm, just as the sun began to rise on the horizon.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow, two chapters, four days, eight reviews and nearly 500 hits. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this much of an audience. At least not this early in the story. So, I have to thank everybody who has read, reviewed and added this story to their alert lists. It is very much appreciated. Regarding this chapter, I must say I had trouble thinking of a title. I had wondered whether or not to call it Bonding, because of the Obi/Beru/Owen part which takes up quite a bit of this chapter, or to call it Attack At Dawn. Personally, I think Attack At Dawn sounds better, but that's just my opinion. Which ever title you think is best. Anyway, I go back to school tomorrow, so I wouldn't expect updates to be as regular as they have been so far. Of course, I will be writing, but updates really depend on how much homework I am given and the due dates. Hopefully, I won't be given any, and I will be able to write and update a new chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday. So, keep reading and reviewing but most of all, enjoy the story. 


	4. Ferus Olin

**Chapter Four – Ferus Olin**

Lord Vader's T-65 X Wing Star fighter landed smoothly in the Jedi Temple Hangers. He was greeted by Commander Cody as he got out of the star fighter. He hadn't been inside the Temple since the beginning of the Jedi Purge. The hangers looked so different. It had been burned by flames which had been started by the clones, and all the aircrafts in it had either been blown up or removed. Everywhere you looked you could see debris from the walls and the ceiling on the floor. It looked like a giant mess.

"Welcome Lord Vader," Commander Cody said. "We have the prisoner."

"Did he say why he was trying to break into the Temple?"

"He said he wanted some lightsabres." _Why would he need lightsabres?_ Vader thought to himself.

"Did he say how many?"

"As many as he could lay his hands on." _Hmm, interesting._

"Why would he need all those lightsabres?"

"He didn't elaborate on his reasons for trying to acquire them."

"Where is he being held Cody?"

"We have him in the Council Chamber sir."

"Very good." Vader began his journey to the Council Chamber, closely followed by Commander Cody and three other clone troopers. As the group passed through the Temple, Vader could feel memories of his time as Obi-Wan's apprentice coming back to him. He remembered this knighting ceremony. It was the second happiest moment of his life, second only to his wedding. Then the memories of Sidious duelling Windu came back to him. The memory of that day haunted him inside, no matter what he might say about it. When they reached the entrance to the Chambers Vader stopped.

"Sir?"

"Cody, you and your men are to leave me here with the prisoner. Your job is done, and it was done well."

"Thank you Lord Vader. Oh, and one more thing my Lord. The detonator." Cody handed a small device to Vader. The device was rounded, silver plated and it had a bright red button in the centre of it.

"Contact my Master. Tell him that I have met with the prisoner, and that I will proceed with the execution immediately. Once you have done that, you are free to leave the Temple."

"Yes my Lord." Cody turned to the troopers. "Let's move out!" As the clones headed for the exit, Vader entered the Council Chambers. In the middle of the floor was Ferus Olin, tied up with rope and wearing a standard issue Electro Collar. An Electro Collar was a restraining device which would be strapped to a prisoner's neck. The collar could be remotely triggered to explode and kill the wearer. It was not a pretty sight. Ferus looked up, and his face was pale. He looked a shadow of his former self. He looked older than his years, aged by what he had witnessed on the battlefield.

"How nice of you to visit Master Skywalker."

* * *

"_Master Skywalker! There are too many of them, what are we going to do?" Vader stared at each of the younglings with a stern expression on his face. The children looked scared, worried and tired. Anakin ignited his lightsabre and the younglings jumped back in fright. He looked at the young boy who spoke up to him and he raised his left hand. His thumb and index finger began to get closer together. The boy grabbed his throat and looked at Anakin with pure fear spread across his face. Anakin took his sabre with his right hand and with one strike, cleanly sliced the boy's head off the top of his body.

* * *

_

"Anakin?" Vader snapped out of his trance like state. He felt his throat turn dry as the images of the boy's lifeless head flashed repeatedly in his mind. He felt a strange sensation in his heart which he had not felt since slaughtering the Tusken Raiders. He cleared his throat and tried to push the horrifying images out of his mind.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Ferus repeated. Vader's feeling of guilt turned to anger at the sound of his birth name.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." He said firmly.

"Your name is Anakin Skywalker whether you like it or not. That will never change. It is who you really are." Vader dug his fingernails into his left palm.

"My name is Vader. The man you knew as Anakin Skywalker is dead, do you hear me?"

"No. Anakin is in there somewhere. I can see it in your eyes." Vader crouched down and slammed his left fist into the Temple floor with such force that his middle finger cracked, and pain shot up his arm. Vader gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

"Aren't you listening you fool? Skywalker is gone. Finished. Dead. However you want to see it, but one thing is certain. He is not coming back." Ferus smiled.

"I beg to differ. The good in people doesn't just disappear into thin air. You are not pure evil, and I don't think you ever will be. The whole galaxy might fear you as Vader, but I do not, because I knew you as you were before. You were a good man Anakin, and you can be again."

"No, I can't. It's too late for that!"

"No it isn't. It's never too late. You can be the great Hero With No Fear once again. Remember him, Anakin? He was a good man, and I'll be damned if he is gone forever."

"I've done too much evil to turn back to the light. My soul is poisoned with the Dark Side. The sooner you realise that, the better." Ferus bowed his head.

"So be it, Vader. If you have truly fallen to the Dark Side, and you are pure evil, then you will have no qualms about killing me with the remote you have in your right hand, and you will not hesitate for a split second." Vader opened his palm. The silver plated remote looked like it was a part of his prosthetic limb. Ferus closed his eyes and raised his head once more. Vader stood up and walked to the Chamber door. He turned to take one last look at Ferus. There was no hint of fear on his face, just sadness. He knew he was going to die, yet he did nothing about it. Vader didn't understand it.

"One last question Ferus."

"Fire away."

"Commander Cody tells me you broke in to try and get as many lightsabres as you could. Why is that?" Ferus stayed silent for a few seconds. He took one deep breath, and exhaled loudly.

"I planned on selling them illegally. I was short on credits, and my weekly wage for my job was extremely low. I was desperate. Desperate times call for desperate measures." _He's lying, I know it!_

"Goodbye Ferus."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker." Vader placed his prosthetic thumb on the remote. He willed himself to push the button, but something was stopping him. For a task that was so simplistic, it was turning into quite a problem for Vader.

"You hesitated. Seems I was right. You're not pure evil, Anakin." Vader turned to face the door and pushed the button. Vader heard the Electro Collar explode and the sickening noise of Ferus' body falling to the floor.

"No. You were wrong Ferus." The door slid behind Vader as he left Ferus Olin and the Council Chambers for the last time.

* * *

Obi-Wan wandered through the busy markets with his hood up. He didn't want anybody to see his face. _I must be getting paranoid._ He had picked up all he needed for the next nine or so standard days, and he was now incredibly thirsty. He had been searching for a decent bar for a while now, and had yet to find one.

He stumbled upon a small place called 'Duke's Place' and had decided to have a look inside. It didn't look like much from the outside, but the steps didn't have a dry coating of blood from a brawl the previous night, so it had to be better than the other places he had passed.

He got down the stairs and it was a basic bar. They had a few tables to sit at, a small stage and an even smaller bar. It was relatively quiet, with only two customers at the bar. Obi-Wan approached the bar and the bar tender was waiting for him.

"What can I get you stranger?" Obi-Wan tapped his fingers on the bar.

"Can I get a… Jawa Beer please?"

"Coming right up." The bar tender took a glass from the highest shelf behind the bar, and filled it up with some freshly brewed Jawa Beer. He put it in front of Obi-Wan and held out his hand.

"That'll be two credits please sir." _Kriff, two credits for a Jawa Beer. I'm certainly not coming here again._ Reluctantly, Obi-Wan handed over the credits.

"Thank you sir. Do you mind if I put the news on? Word is, someone tried to break into the old Jedi Temple, and I want to see if it's true or just another rumour." The bar tender pointed up to the Holonet in the top corner of the bar. Obi-Wan tried hard to hide his interest and surprise.

"Of course." The bar tender wasted no time in turning it on. Obi-Wan leaned against the bar as he took a sip of his Jawa Beer and watched the Holonet intently. It seemed the rumour was true, and the words 'Terrorist Attacks Jedi Temple' scrolled across the screen. A reporters face came up on the screen.

"I'm standing here outside the now abandoned Jedi Temple with some shocking news. Four days ago, an attempt was made by a former Jedi to break into the Temple. We don't have any details as to why he chose to attempt it yet, but we will keep you updated. The former Jedi, Ferus Olin, was a Jedi Knight who served in the Clone Wars for two standard years before leaving the Jedi Order. Olin made it into the Temple building, but a silent alarm was triggered the moment he stepped foot inside the Temple, and clone troopers arrived shortly afterwards to arrest him. It is believed that Olin didn't struggle when he was captured. Rumours are fast spreading that Olin was murdered yesterday evening by Darth Vader…"

_Ferus murdered by Anakin?_

"… But this has yet to be confirmed. We will keep you posted on Holonet." The bar tender sighed and began to wash some dirty glasses.

"That Darth Vader is bad news. Even the clone commanders fear him. Some say he murdered the Hero With No Fear, Anakin Skywalker. If he did, then he sure means business."

"Yes, he does." Obi-Wan replied.

"The Jedi were good people," the bar tender continued. "They helped me when my son was kidnapped. Great people. They had my son brought back home within a week. I'll be eternally grateful for that." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yes, the Jedi were good people. They were selfless, only thinking about others. They helped so many people. I sincerely hope one day they will return and rid us all of this blasted Emperor." The bar tender nodded in agreement.

"My sentiments exactly. What did you say your name was stranger?"

"Ob- Ben Kenobi." Obi-Wan held out his hand, and the bar tender shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ben. I'm Duke."

_Well, it's nice to know the Jedi aren't the only ones against the Empire,_ Obi-Wan thought. He took another sip of his Jawa Beer and replayed the report in his mind over and over, trying to make some sense of it all.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow, this story is picking up a nice amount of reviews! Once again, I thank all who have read, reviewed and enjoyed Redemption. I hope you stick around for the duration of the ride. Depending on how well this story goes, I might even do a sequel. But, lets not plan anything yet; it's still a long time away. To end this chapter, I want to ask all of you to take a few minutes just to leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long, a few words will be fantastic. It will encourage me to write more and update quicker. Plus, it'll make me feel loved, but that's besides the point. :P I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter Four guys and girls. 


	5. Six Months Later

**Chapter Five – Six Months Later**

Six months had passed since Obi-Wan had first heard about Ferus Olin's ambitious attempt to break into the Jedi Temple. He had spent many hours since trying to make some sense of it all, but he just couldn't. His mind couldn't understand it. The few Jedi who had survived the Purge had long gone into hiding in the Outer Rim, possibly never to come out of hiding again. They wouldn't dare attempt anything like that, as it meant almost definite suicide. Obi-Wan repeatedly asked himself the same question; what was so important that Ferus risked his life for?

There were many possibilities, however most were either unrealistic or out of character. Obi-Wan had concluded that Ferus had most likely joined an anti-Empire group and was on a mission for them. Or Ferus could have sought to steal the security holograms with the aim of making them public. He might have been trying to access and use the Temple's communication devices with the aim of getting into contact with the exiled Jedi.

The day after the report had been shown on Holonet, the Emperor had taken Holonet offline, removing many of the mainstream channels. When he was done, Holonet only consisted of small and easily controllable channels. He had also appointed several people to overlook Holonet's content twenty four standard hours a day. It seemed the Emperor didn't want news to get around the galaxy of his business very quickly. This made things complicated for Obi-Wan, as he could no longer access the report and analyse it to see if he had missed something.

A new legion of clones had been posted in Mos Eisley on the same day, and they had been broken down into smaller groups and spread around the planet to the town's and cities. Obi-Wan had overheard a couple gossiping in the markets about it. He had seen some of them. They always worked in pairs, and were always armed to the teeth. Since then, he had been taking extra care when it came to going out. He rarely removed his hood, and he now only gave his first name of Ben when he was asked for his name. He had decided that if he were asked for his surname he would say it was Jinn, after his former master. He liked the sound of Ben Jinn, and the clones would be none the wiser.

Obi-Wan also had a new routine now that he was on Owen's good side. They were now getting along quite well. He was allowed to visit Luke whenever he wanted, so he made the effort every day to visit the young boy. He was now nearly one and a half standard years old, and had begun to string some coherent sentences together. It was quite extraordinary for a boy of his age. He was strong in the Force, and Obi-Wan was sure he was using it to aid him in his learning.

He would wake up in the morning and begin the day with kata exercises for one standard hour. He needed to keep his body fit, strong and agile. Then he would meditate, and sometimes Qui-Gon would speak to him. He enjoyed speaking to his former master. They often talked of Luke and how he was growing up and exploring the Force.

After meditation, Obi-Wan would go to the markets to pick up some fresh food, other various items and sometimes a little toy for Luke. He had also chosen to take the opportunity whenever it came along to buy parts necessary to build a lightsabre. Luke would need to build his own when he got older, so he thought he'd better start stocking up on parts. Then, he would drop off his things at home and head to the Lars' farm. By this time it was an hour or two after noon standard time. He would spend a few hours with Luke, playing with him and his toys or helping he boy develop his use of the Force by using the Force to communicate with him. Then he would leave and head back to the hut.

When he arrived back at the hut he would prepare his evening meal and eat it. It was usually something basic, as Obi-Wan wasn't very adventurous when it came to food. After his evening meal, he would meditate for one standard hour. After meditation, he would either do some more kata exercises, lightsabre training or practice and expand on his Force capabilities for one standard hour. Then he would end the evening by writing or reading, and would go to bed shortly after.

This routine suited Obi-Wan perfectly. He could do all the things he wanted to do with general ease, and he was keeping his body fit and his mind sharp. On some days he would slip into Duke's when he went to the markets for a quick drink. It was quiet at that time of the day, and Duke didn't mention anything Obi-Wan would consider awkward to talk about. He and Duke got along quite well, and Duke was always up for a nice chat.

Obi-Wan had finished his market trip for the day, and he was well on his way to the Lars' farm for his usual visit. It was a journey which consisted of many sand dunes and hills. It was a hot day, and Obi-Wan couldn't wait to get in some shade to cool off. His tunic had been drenched in sweat and it felt really uncomfortable to wear. He was nearly there. He looked up to the sky, and realised that the sun was being blocked out by thick smoke. He followed the trail of the smoke, and then it hit him. The smoke was coming from the moisture farm.

Immediately Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsabre and called upon the Force to give him an extra boost as he sprinted across the scorching sand, with the sun shining in his face. He jumped many of the hills, as it was taking far too long to run up and down them constantly. He could now see the farm in the distance, and Obi-Wan's heart fell. The farm had been set alight, and the flame were still raging. It was unlikely that there would be any survivors.

Obi-Wan reached the farm and ignited his lightsabre. He dashed down the stairs only to be met by a raging fire. He raised his hand and summoned the Force to create a Force push, which cleared a path between the raging flames for him. He had to get to Luke as soon as possible. Every second wasted was a second too long. He heard the quiet cries of a baby as he burst into Luke's bedroom.

He wasted no time as he scooped the child up in his arms and ran back up to the surface. He put the boy down a safe distance away from the farm. _Stay right here young man, I'll be back before you know it._ Obi-Wan turned his attentions from Luke, to Owen and Beru. He ran back down the stair case. He was going so fast that he nearly tripped over his own legs. He burst through the gap he had made before, and searched the remaining rooms.

He found Owen and Beru brutally murdered in their bedroom. Their bodies had been hacked into repeatedly, judging by the wounds their bodies showed. Then, they had been burnt alive, presumably to end their suffering. The wounds showed the distinct sign of spear point piercings. Obi-Wan looked around the room, and something caught his eye. It was a long staff like melee weapon. A gaderffii, the chosen weapon of the Tusken Raiders.

Obi-Wan put a hand to his forehead as the realisation hit him that the Tusken Raiders had been after revenge for the killing of one of their tribe. They had been looking for revenge, and they were merciless about how they got it. They had been looking to hurt Obi-Wan in particular. Two innocent people were now dead because of Obi-Wan's actions six months ago. He felt the feeling of guilt creep upon him suddenly.

Obi-Wan decided that a burial was in order. He put the remaining fires out with some water from the kitchen, and had dug two burial spots next to the burial spots of Shmi Skywalker and Cliegg Lars. It felt right that they were buried next to them, and so near the place where they had lived all their lives. He put Luke in his cot, wrapped in Obi-Wan's cloak and he fell asleep. Obi-Wan wrapped the bodies in clean sheets, and buried them. He finished the ceremony off by hammering two wooden crosses into the ground behind the burial spots. He then took Luke, who was still fast asleep, back to the hut to ponder his next actions.

Obi-Wan spent most of that evening racking his brains for ideas of what to do. He couldn't possibly look after the boy by himself. He had no experience of caring for a baby what so ever, and he couldn't afford it. He couldn't give Luke to the adoption agencies, as he would never see him again. He needed help, and fast. He put Luke to bed on Obi-Wan's mattress, and he opted to sleep on the floor. He didn't sleep well at all that night. Images of Owen and Beru's corpses haunted him throughout the night.

The next morning, Obi-Wan had made up his mind about what he was going to do. He left the sleeping Luke in bed while he made a short trek to a cave he had discovered when he first came to Tatooine. Inside it was his old Jedi Star fighter. He got in the cockpit and switched on the engine and communications devices. The fighter rumbled and a thick layer of dust was shaken off onto the floor. He fiddled around with the settings and the frequencies a little, and attempted a communication.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi requesting an immediate response." There was a pause. For a few minutes there was no answer. Obi-Wan heard some static before the frequency settled.

"Master Kenobi! It's good to speak with you again."

"It's nice to hear a friendly voice, Senator Organa."

"How is life on Tatooine treating you? You've not fallen on the wrong side of the Hutts have you?" Obi-Wan sensed the sarcasm in Bail's voice and chuckled.

"No, I'm being a good exile. I have a rather pressing issue to discuss with you."

"Go on Master Kenobi."

"When I came to Tatooine about a year and a half ago, I left Luke in the care of his aunt and uncle." Obi-Wan paused. "I went to visit them yesterday, and I found that their farm had been set alight, and they had been murdered by Tusken Raiders."

"What about Luke?" Obi-Wan detected the senator's alarmed tone.

"He is fine. I managed to rescue him before the fire devoured him. He's unharmed, and that's the main thing."

"That's excellent news Master Kenobi. So, what can I do?"

"You could come to Tatooine. I need someone I can trust to fly me and Luke to Dagobah so I can discuss things with Master Yoda."

"I see. I'll see about leaving later tonight."

"Thank you Bail. I appreciate it very much."

"No problem Obi-Wan. You hang on in there."

"I will. I'll see you soon then."

"Goodbye Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan turned the ship's engine and communications devices off and returned to the hut.

* * *

Vader was struggling. He had been struggling for weeks now. Sidious was at a complete loss as to why his apprentice could no longer use the Dark Side as he used to. It was as if Vader didn't care anymore. He attempted the exercises given to him and he failed them every time.

Vader hadn't informed his master of the conversation he had had with Ferus Olin just before his death. His words had had an affect on him. His confidence was shaken, and his heart was full with regret and guilt. He had also begun to dislike his master. He was becoming unbearable. All Vader got from him was task after task after task. No praise or reward for completing those tasks though. His reward for completing the tasks was that he wouldn't be punished for failure.

Sidious especially enjoyed using Force lightning. He found it to be an effective form of torture on Maul and Dooku, yet it seemingly had no effect on Vader. It was as if Vader was resistant to lightning. He was getting really impatient with Vader. He no longer tried, his effort, if you could call it effort, was minimal and he was fast becoming useless.

Vader no longer had the hunger for the Dark Side. He no longer showed anger or hate as he used to. In fact, Vader rarely showed any emotion at all anymore. He hadn't killed anyone since he murdered Ferus on Coruscant.

"_It's never too late. You can be the great Hero With No Fear once again. Remember him, Anakin? He was a good man, and I'll be damned if he is gone forever."_

Vader kept replaying those words over and over in his mind. Ferus' words had stuck with him ever since that day, and they haunted his soul always. The words reminded him of the hundreds of innocent younglings and Padawans he had murdered in the Temple.

The feelings got worse, and Vader began to have nightmares. Images of him ruthlessly murdering Jedi flashed in his mind every night. He couldn't rid himself of them. His mind was tormenting him, and he was pushed to the brink of insanity. He rarely slept in recent times. He would lie on his mattress night after night with his eyes wide open, fearing what he would see when he closed them.

Vader sat down on the floor. He hadn't slept a wink in five days, and he was absolutely exhausted. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Your brother-in-law and his girlfriend were killed yesterday." Vader looked up at Sidious, who continued speaking. "The clones found their farm burnt to a cinder, and their bodies had been buried."

"By who?"

"They don't know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The clones found a babies bedroom. There was a cot and lots of toys in it."

"So? Beru probably had a kid or something."

"Nothing of the sort showed up on her medical records. A DNA sample of the child was taken at a med centre, and we decided to try a DNA match to see who the father was." There was a pause. Vader looked irritated by Sidious' silence.

"And?"

"They found a match. You." Vader's jaw fell open slightly. He blinked in confusion.

"You mean to tell me he is my son? My wife never gave birth. She died, remember?"

"The records do not lie. Go to Tatooine. Find your son, and bring him to here. Together, we will train him to become a Sith Lord!"

"Yes master." Sidious walked away and left Vader in a state of disbelief to ponder his mission. He was annoyed by his master's last sentence. If the boy indeed was his child, he didn't want that sort of a future for him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it for himself anymore.

If the boy was his son, he would want his son to have a normal life, not the life of a Sith. He wanted his son to have friends, go to school and be loved by someone. He wanted his son to grow up to be a mechanic, or a scientist or a doctor. Never a Sith. He would never allow it. _I'd rather he grew up with Obi-Wan than Sidious. _

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** Wow, I never thought this story is getting so many hits now. 1500 hits and counting. I feel obliged to thank all of you who have read, continue to read, review and added Redemption to your favourite stories or your alert lists. Your continued support is greatly appreciated. 

I was rather stuck as to where I wanted to go with this chapter, and I thought to myself "lets add an element of A New Hope into this chapter" and the Owen and Beru death hit me. It helps the plot advance, as Luke can now be seen as being Obi-Wan's apprentice. His training will begin soon enough. Meanwhile, I felt it cruel on Vader to not include him in this chapter, so I did in the end. In the next chapter he will travel to Tatooine in search of his son.

Anyway, thank you all once again for continuing to stick with Redemption. Please submit a review as it helps to motivate me, just a few words will do. I hope you have enjoyed chapter five and I hope you'll continue to read Redemption.


	6. It's Not Too Late

**Chapter Six – It's Not Too Late**

Vader approached the burnt out Lars' farm and noticed how much damage the fire had done. The farm was now charred black, and there were now two additional burial spots by it. There were two tomb stones, and two crosses made out of some cheap wood.

_That's odd,_ Vader thought. _The Tusken's would not have buried their bodies. And there was nobody living around here for miles. Who could have buried them?_

Vader went down the steep stair case into the heart of the farm. Everything there was burnt, melted or broken. The floor had been left with marks from where the flames had stood. Vader moved through the house into what had been the spare bedroom when he had stayed here briefly, and the first thing he noticed was the bright colours the room had been decorated in. He then saw the cot, and the chest of toys.

_Looks like he was well looked after._

Vader looked through the rest of them farm. Whoever had buried the bodies was long gone. Vader reached into the Force, and it told him to go east. It told him to travel over the countless hills and sand dunes and that he would find something there. There was something important there.

Vader made the decision to follow the Force and his instincts, and he started heading east. The sun beat down on him as he walked for what seemed like an age before he reached a small hut. He opened the door, and walked in. The first thing that hit him was the distinct smell of tea. Whoever had stayed here had liked their tea. The hut was very basic, with only the raw essentials in it.

Vader decided to look outside it for any evidence of whoever had lived here previously. The Force was telling him that something was here, something of significance and something that would help him find his son. He looked around, and on a section of slabs he found some burn marks. He bent down and dipped his index finger in the mark. Some of the charcoal like leftovers stuck to his finger. He sniffed it, and from the smell of it he could tell they were only a few days old.

_There's something odd about this. _Vader stared at the marks, deep in thought. He raised his eyebrows in mild surprise as it hit him. _These are the marks of a lightsabre._ He was sure of it. Not a lot of weapons left marks like these ones, and even those weapons would never have found their way to Tatooine. No, he was sure it was lightsabre marks. Which could mean only one thing.

A Jedi had lived here. Vader remembered the distinct smell of tea, and something clicked inside his brain. Only one Jedi he knew of that survived the Purge and liked tea as much as this person obviously did. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader then came to the conclusion that he was the one who had buried Owen and Beru.

Yes, it all made sense to Vader. Obi-Wan must have come to Tatooine to watch over his son, in the hope that one day he could train him to become a Jedi Knight. But Obi-Wan was never that great when it came to looking after toddlers, so it was natural that he would find some trustworthy people to look after the boy. Those people would have to be the boy's distant but only living family left, the Lars. It all fit together perfectly.

The only question that remained was; where had they gone? Vader had no answer, and there was no clue as to where Obi-Wan and the boy had gone, and no clues as to when they would be back. Vader decided to have a look around the hut and before long he had found a little box under the bed.

Vader put the box on the bed, and lifted the lid off. Inside the box was his old lightsabre. Vader looked at it with sadness, for it was the weapon that he had tried so hard to destroy his former master with. H carefully picked it out of the box and ignited it. The blue blade hummed and lit up the hut. It felt comfortable in his hands, as if he had never lost it.

Vader extinguished the blade, and in the silence he heard a slight roar approaching. He walked at a fast pace outside and he could see a ship approaching the hut. Vader reached into the Force, and felt the presence of his former master. He looked up into the cockpit and there he was. Their eyes met, and Obi-Wan froze. Obi-Wan turned his head and muttered something to someone who was out of Vader's vision. The ship stopped its descent and it began to lower its ramp.

A few moments later and Obi-Wan was standing at the top of the ramp, just as he had done on Mustafar. He walked down the ramp and jumped the short distance to the ground when he reached the end. The ramp closed up and the ship began to rise once more. Vader watched as it flew out of the planet's atmosphere and out of sight. Then he turned to Obi-Wan, who was watching him carefully.

"What are you doing here Vader?" Obi-Wan said harshly. Vader felt a sting in his heart. It hurt him to know that even his master, his best friend for over thirteen years had not used his name. He looked down at the sand.

"Please don't call me Vader."

"Why? It is your name isn't it? Tell me what you're doing here."

"I was sent to get the boy. The Emperor says he is mine."

"Why?" There was a pause.

"The Emperor wants him… to become a Sith."

"If he is my child, no."

"Good. You can't have him. I cannot allow it. You and your master are far too dangerous to look after a small boy." Obi-Wan's words stung Vader again.

"Is he my son?" Obi-Wan said nothing. "Please Obi-Wan. I wanna know."

"Yes, he is your son. His name is Luke."

_Luke. What a beautiful name, _Vader thought.

"So, what now Vader? Do you plan on finishing the job you started on Mustafar?"

"Don't call me that. I- I don't want to be that... monster anymore."

"Anakin, you chose your path by your own free will. You chose your path and by doing so murdered hundreds of innocent Jedi. Old Jedi, young Padawans and even the younglings. The younglings Anakin! They were no threat to you and yet you slaughtered them like they were animals!" A tear rolled down Vader's cheek. "You destroyed the Jedi Order! You destroyed everything we fought to preserve! You destroyed us, just as you destroyed your wife Anakin."

Vader's eyes welled up so much that he could hardly see, and tear after tear rolled down his face. Obi-Wan's words had wounded him deeper than any lightsabre wound could ever do. His words hurt Vader more than the pain Vader felt when his mother died or when Dooku sliced off his right arm at the elbow.

"S-Sidious used me. He, he manipulated me a-and told me things he knew I wanted to hear, and I wanted to hear them so much that I-I believed him. Please Obi-Wan, you have to believe me. I never wanted this! I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to save Padme and my baby!"

"It's too late to put right all your wrongs Anakin. You can't bring back the dead, I can't and Sidious can't. You chose to become Darth Vader, you chose the path of the Dark Side and you chose to murder all those innocent Jedi. That will be on your conscience forever. There's nothing you can do to fix it."

"No, you're right. But I can end it." Anakin ignited his lightsabre, his hands trembling as he did so. Obi-Wan looked at him with wide eyes. Anakin closed his eyes, and stretched out his arms with the lightsabre facing towards his chest.

"Anakin put the lightsabre down. Please, put it down on the ground. This is not what you want." He began to sprint towards Anakin in the hope that he might stop him in time.

"Goodbye, my Master. I will always love you." Obi-Wan was almost there. Just a couple of seconds longer. Anakin braced himself. He began to move the blade towards his chest. Obi-Wan grabbed his wrists and stopped him. Anakin opened his eyes and saw that he was a second away from death. Had Obi-Wan been one second late, Anakin would have plunged the blade into his heart, and he would have died.

Obi-Wan grabbed the hilt of the lightsabre and practically ripped it from Anakin's hands. He deactivated it and clipped it to his belt. Anakin fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

"I'm such a failure! I can't even manage to commit suicide properly!"

It hurt Obi-Wan to see his former apprentice in so much pain. He bent his knees so he was down to Anakin's level.

"Anakin, look at me" he said softly. Anakin removed his hands from his face slowly. Obi-Wan looked into his blue eyes. In them he saw pain, suffering and remorse. He saw a frightened, lost, exhausted and broken man. He couldn't cause him any more pain than he was feeling right now.

"Anakin, committing suicide is not the way to end your suffering. It's not as simple as that. If you really want to make up for what you've done, there's only one way to go about it. If it is forgiveness or redemption you seek, then you need to do the thing you know is right." He stressed the word 'know' as he spoke. "You will need to rid yourself of the Dark Side and destroy Vader before you can do anything else."

"I don't think I can Obi-Wan."

"You are the Chosen One, you can do it. I… believe in you."

"Even after all I've done?"

"Yes. If you are serious about redemption, then I will support you. I'll be there for you if you need somebody to give you that belief to go forward. I will be there if you need a shoulder to cry on. I will be there always. The Force will be with you, always." Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and managed a weak smile.

"You look tired Anakin. You should rest. Come back to the hut. You can sleep in my bed."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan and Anakin walked side by side to the hut. Neither man said another word to each other for the rest of the evening. Anakin obediently climbed into Obi-Wan's bed, and for the first time in nearly a year, Anakin had a good sleep. He knew his Master was there, and that was comfort in itself for him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** With this chapter up, I suppose you could say that 'phase one' of the story is almost complete. Anakin has succeeded in finding Obi-Wan. However, the road ahead will be a bumpy one and a massive test for the Chosen One. We shall see whether Anakin can put his inner devil Vader to rest forever, and if he can fulfil the prophecy. That is no easy task though, and there is always the possibility of failure.

Anyway, enough about the rest of the story. I have to thank everyone who has read and keeps reading Redemption. I must also thank everyone who has submitted a review; your comments are really appreciated. Please, please, please keep the reviews coming in. It really gives me a boost to know that people are enjoying my writing. So, keep reading, submitting your reviews, adding this story to your alert lists and most of all, enjoy Redemption.

To aliceandjasper; Your criticism is appreciated really, I just wanted to explain my reasons for putting a cross there instead of a tombstone. In the story Obi-Wan is quite poor, and so can't buy a proper memorial for the Lars' and he really doesn't have the time to be hanging around what with Luke to look after. He chooses to craft a cross because it's quick, cheap, easy to craft and while it is a symbol of Christianity, it is also quite a common choice for tombstones, so it is fitting in a way. But thank you for your criticism and please don't shy away from pointing stuff out that you don't like.


	7. Confessions

**Chapter Seven – Confessions**

Anakin's eyes burned as he opened them to the harsh sunlight that crept into the hut via the open front door. His hand shot up to provide shade for his eyes as they got used to the light. He sat up and stretched his arms upwards and outwards. He noticed that Obi-Wan wasn't inside the hut. With a yawn, he got up off the bed and walked outside.

Obi-Wan was meditating on the floor cross legged. His eyes were closed and his hands were on his knees. Anakin didn't think he would have liked to have been distured and so he turned on his heels and was about to return to the hut when his former master spoke.

"Stay. Meditate with me a while." Anakin turned around once more and walked towards Obi-Wan. He sat down in front of Obi-Wan, about a metre away from him. He crossed his legs and imitated Obi-Wan's pose. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. It wasn't long before Anakin felt the Force flow through his body, ridding him of his anger, his fear and his conflicting emotions. It felt good. It felt refreshing. Anakin felt at peace for the first time in ages.

"How do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin opened his eyes, and they met Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes.

"I feel good. I feel well. My anger and hatred is gone. But I can't help but think that this peace is only temporary."

"It's good that you feel that way now. I assume you'd like to be free of your anger and your hatred?"

"More than anything Obi-Wan."

"Then we shall meditate some more later. And we will continue to meditate twice a day for as long as it takes for you to be truly free of your unwanted emotions. I will meditate with you, and I will be there to help you. Always."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. There are other things we will need to do too, if you are to properly return to the Light."

"Such as?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"Kata exercises twice a day and lightsabre sparring once or twice a day. You must learn once more how to fight without anger or hate. There is only one way we can do that, and that is by putting it into practice."

"What if I can't control my emotions? What if I injured you when we spar?"

"I have studied Form III for years now, and some would consider my study of it to be nearly complete. As you know, Soresu is a defensive fighting style. I am quite capable of defending myself, so you need not worry about me. Focus on the here and now. Do not think about what could happen."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan got up and dusted the sand off his tunic. Anakin followed suit.

"Come Anakin." Obi-Wan motioned towards the hut and they began to walk towards it shoulder to shoulder. "We have much to discuss. You may find some of my questions difficult to answer, and if you don't wish to answer a question, we can have that conversation another time."

When they reached the hut, Anakin sat on the bed and Obi-Wan pulled up a chair and sat opposite him.

"Before we begin Obi-Wan, I'd like to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why did you come back, and where is Luke?"

"I came back because I had forgotten something very important and I didn't know when I would be able to return. We had only been flying a little while, so it wasn't much trouble to return. I had forgotten your lightsabre, and I couldn't bear the thought of the Tuskens or a thief taking it. As for your second question, Luke is with Bail Organa, and they have gone somewhere in the desert, waiting for my signal to return. We agreed that if I did not make contact within three days, that he would take Luke to Master Yoda. We were on our way to visit him to discuss Luke's situation."

"I see." Anakin took a deep breath. "Shall we begin?"

"Certainly, and remember, you don't have to answer a question you aren't comfortable with. How long had you been in a relationship with Padme?"

"About three and a half years. We got married on Naboo just after the events on Geonosis. We managed to keep it a secret for so long. It got easier over time."

"I had my suspicions but dismissed them, as I thought the idea of a Jedi and a Senator was absurd." Obi-Wan paused a moment. "Had you had any visions in those three years?" Anakin took another deep breath.

"Yes. I dreamt that Padme… died in childbirth." Anakin managed an uneasy smile. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Quite. Were these images what caused you to turn to the Dark Side?"

"Yes… I didn't want her to die… Palpatine told me the legend of Darth Plageious the Wise. It was said that he could stop the ones he loved from dying. I wanted nothing more than to save Padme, and I was seduced by his story. Then, when Palpatine revealed his Sith ways to me, he told me Plageious was his Master. He said that only through him could I achieve the power and the knowledge to save Padme's life. I reported him to the Council but his words stuck with me. I raced back to the Chancellor's office, and Master Windu was about to strike him down. I thought Palpatine possessed the knowledge to save Padme, and so I helped him defeat Master Windu…"

"Take your time, Anakin."

"He told me I wasn't strong enough to save Padme, and that I would only be strong enough after I had killed the Separatists. He also said that the Jedi would soon hear about what had happened to Master Windu, and would come to kill us, so he sent me and the 501st legion to kill all the Jedi in the Temple. He gave the order to all troops to kill their generals and commanders. Then, I went to kill the Separatists on Mustafar, and shortly after I had done that, we fought."

Obi-Wan felt anger rising in him, but forced himself to remain calm. It hurt him to know that Palpatine had been manipulating Anakin for years, and had planned the Jedi destruction for years. Anakin spoke again.

"It was not long after all this that I realised that Palpatine had put those images in my head. I couldn't see it at the time, but he knew what areas to target. He knew I would do anything for Padme, and he exploited my love for her. I had begun to despise him for that, and we didn't have a good relationship at all when we started training."

"I'm so sorry Anakin. You shouldn't have had to have gone through all of that by yourself… Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you, comforted you or something."

"I was afraid you'd turn me in to the Jedi Council. Attachment and certainly marriage was frowned upon in the Order. I would have been expelled immediately."

"I… don't know what to say." Obi-Wan was distressed. At this moment he would have given anything to be able to turn back time to help his brother.

"There is nothing to say."

"What happened after the remaining Jedi went into exile?"

"I spent four weeks being treated for my battle wound with bacta. Then, Sidious and I began training. At first I was hungry, eager to succeed, but I kept on failing. Because I kept on failing, I was punished repeatedly. Force lightning was a particular favourite form of punishment of Sidious'."

As Anakin relayed to Obi-Wan his story, he felt the pain of the Force lightning as much as Anakin had done so many times. He felt disheartened that he had not been able to help Anakin. He immediately regretted leaving Anakin's unconscious body on Mustafar after the duel.

"I should have helped you on Mustafar after the duel. It was so stupid of me to leave you there. I could have taken you to a med centre and kept you safe from that, that monster!"

"Don't blame yourself Obi-Wan. I would have killed you had you presented me with the opportunity. You did what you needed to do to survive. I don't blame you for that, I could never blame you for that. In your position, I would have done the same."

"I failed you Anakin. It's my fault that you turned to the Dark Side. I was harsh on you when you were my Padawan. I became unapproachable. I know this, because it's how my master was with me. I should have learned, should have adapted. Had I been easier with you, maybe you would have come to me."

"Obi-Wan you were a wonderful teacher. I am grateful for all that you taught me. You were always there for me when I needed you. I couldn't have asked for any more than that."

"You are too kind, my old Padawan." There was silence in the hut. Several minutes passed before the silence was broken by the sound of a rumbling stomach. Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

"You obviously haven't lost your appetite. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm starving." Obi-Wan handed Anakin a plate of Bantha Breakfast Biscuits with some blue sauce on the side. Anakin stared at the plate and studied the biscuits.

"What the Force is this?"

"Bantha Breakfast Biscuits and blue sauce. They're lovely. Try them." Anakin dipped one of the biscuits into the blue sauce and took a bite out of it. He obviously liked what he tasted, for he devoured the rest of the biscuits within minutes. Obi-Wan thought he was so hungry that he would eat the plate.

"Don't forget to breathe Anakin. Choking on a breakfast biscuit that gets jammed in your throat is neither a fitting nor a particularly nice way to die." Anakin grinned. He handed the plate back to Obi-Wan, who placed in on the table carefully. He sat down in the chair once again, and rested his hands in his lap.

"Anakin, I have something I have been meaning to tell you." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a disappointed look.

"It's good this time. Don't worry." Anakin let out a sigh of relief and began to relax.

"You don't know anything of the birth, do you?"

"Only that Padme died."

"Yes, that was very unfortunate. I'm sorry that happened. The medical staff did everything they could." Anakin stayed silent. "You didn't know anything about your children before the birth, did you?"

"Whoa, hold up. Did you say 'children'? As in plural, more than one?"

"Yes. Padme gave birth to twins." Anakin's heart skipped a beat.

"T-Twins?!" Anakin almost choked on the word. He was almost gobsmacked by this sudden surprise.

"Yes. Padme gave birth to your babies, Anakin."

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Leia I believe Padme named her."

"Well where is she?!"

"We chose trust worthy parents for her, don't worry. She is currently on Alderaan, as the adopted daughter of Bail Organa and his wife." Anakin was lost for words.

"That's… excellent."

"Quite" Obi-Wan said with a grin. Anakin stayed silent as he absorbed the shock of it all. A few minutes passed before he spoke up.

"Can I see Luke?" Obi-Wan unclipped his commlink from his belt.

"He gave me this on the ship so I could contact him when my business here was finished. I'll get onto it right away."

* * *

**Authors Note**: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I got to enjoy writing lots of Vader, and now I get to write lots about Anakin. It's fantastic fun to write. If you all enjoy reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it, then I have written a perfect chapter.

As usual, I must thank everyone who has taken the time to read through Redemption. I must thank everyone who has submitted a review. And I must thank everyone who has added this story to their alert or favourites lists. It really is appreciated.

Please keep the reviews coming in. It really is a great feeling when I open up my inbox in the morning to see that I have lots of reviews, and it really gives me a boost for the day and makes me want to write up the next chapter as soon as possible. A few words from you all would be fantastic.

I hope you all enjoy reading Chapter Seven!


	8. Master Yoda

**Chapter Eight – Master Yoda**

Obi-Wan looked on with pride as he saw Anakin playing with his young son Luke. They had an instant connection, there was no denying it. It reminded Obi-Wan of the time when he had begun training Anakin. Granted, Anakin was not a toddler, but he had been a young man and Anakin had been a young boy. Anakin had been overjoyed when he first laid eyes on his son properly. He had missed the birth and the first one and a half years of his life. He didn't want to miss anymore for the galaxy.

Bail had brought the ship back to Obi-Wan's hut as soon as Obi-Wan made contact. Bail had been cautious of Anakin. He had heard rumours of Anakin turning to the Dark Side, but he trusted Obi-Wan's judgement. When Bail saw Anakin and Luke together, he would never have imagined in a million standard years that Anakin could have been a Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had decided to continue the original plan to see Master Yoda, but for slightly different reasons. Firstly, Obi-Wan wanted to speak to Yoda about Anakin. He believed that his old Padawan could return to the light, and wanted to ask what he should do to aid him. And secondly, Anakin wanted to speak to Yoda about his children.

The group was aboard a ship Bail had borrowed off a fellow senator, and were nearly ready to come out of Hyperspace near Dagobah. They had been in Hyperspace for a long time, and Obi-Wan was getting restless. He hated being in Hyperspace for too long. He began to get agitated. He wanted to do something constructive. He had tried to perform his usual kata exercises, but the noise of the ship and Luke's constant laughter repeatedly broke his concentration.

In the end he had decided it was a futile attempt at passing the time, and gave up. He opted to join in with Anakin and Luke instead. A couple of times Bail had talked to Obi-Wan about the Purge and the Empire. It was not something Obi-Wan was enthusiastic about talking about, but he knew it wasn't the kind of subject he could keep avoiding.

When he wasn't with Luke, Anakin would be found piloting the ship in the cockpit. Bail had done most of the flying, and being the excellent pilot that he was, it was natural that he be the one to take over from Bail when he needed a break.

"We are ready to pull out of Hyperspace!" Obi-Wan recognised the yell as coming from Bail, and he started towards the cockpit. Anakin was already there when he got there. He was staring intently at the ship's control panel.

"Three… Two… One." The ship exited hyperspace and the stars no longer flashed by. Space was quiet around this part of the Outer Rim. Dagobah was nothing but a swamp planet, and so nobody had any business there. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether there was any wildlife living there. Anakin pointed towards a nearby planet. Its landscape was a creamy green colour, with different shades and patches all over it.

"Look, Dagobah."

Bail typed some co-ordinates into the ship's control panel, and some instructions began to flash up on one of the screens. He quickly read them, and then piloted the ship downwards towards the planet. The ship got closer, and within minutes the group were in the atmosphere. Anakin watched as the trees began to get closer. He looked for a spot which looked safe enough to land on.

"Set the ship down over there Bail. The land will hold." He said as he pointed to a spot he had found. The ship turned right about twenty degrees and headed for the spot. The trees weren't bunched together, and the ground looked solid. The ship hovered above the spot, and began a slow descent as the landing gears were activated. There was a slight bump, as the ship hit the ground.

They wasted no time about exiting the ship. Luke was asleep in Anakin's arms and Bail held a tracker device which was pointing them in the direction of the co-ordinates given to him by Master Yoda. The three men treaded carefully, making sure not to step in any swampy water. Soon they came to a hut, and they all stopped. Obi-Wan approached the little hut, and bent down to knock on the small wooden door that stood firmly in the tiny opening.

"Master Yoda! It's Obi-Wan Kenobi." He heard a crash and the tapping of small feet coming to the door. The door flung open and Yoda stepped out with his gimmer stick. He stamped it down on the floor and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Too long it has been Master Obi-Wan. Come alone you did hmm?" Obi-Wan stepped out of the way to reveal Bail and Anakin standing behind him, with Luke still asleep in Anakin's arms.

"Dangerous it was to bring young Skywalker here. Or is it Vader?" The little green Jedi stamped his stick down once more. Anakin handed Luke over to Bail, stepped forward and approached Obi-Wan and Yoda. As he did, Yoda instinctively reached for the lightsabre at his belt.

"I have no intention of fighting you Master Yoda. I-I wanted to speak with you."

"Wish to return to the Light do you?" Anakin nodded. Yoda stroked his chin with his left hand, still leaving the right on his lightsabre.

"Hmm, interesting. Realise you do, that a hard feat to accomplish this is?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I want to return to the Light, and I want to try and make up for all the terrible things I have done."

"Seek forgiveness you do?"

"More than anything Master. I… hate myself for what I did to the Jedi Order. I want to right my wrongs. I feel remorse, and guilt. I realise now that I was manipulated and too arrogant to think about anyone but myself." Yoda removed his right hand from his lightsabre and leaned on his gimmer stick.

"If sincere you are, then much work we have to do if you are to return to the Light Side of the Force. Much work and effort and time this will take. Prepared to do this, are you young Skywalker?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I will do whatever it takes."

"Good. To cleanse yourself of the Dark Side, much counselling and meditation you will need. Hard it will be, to return to the Light, but accomplish it together we will." Anakin smiled and turned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gave him a look that said 'I told you so.' Yoda motioned for Bail to come forward.

"Young Luke, I presume?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Bail replied. He bent down to Yoda's level so the aged Jedi Master could get a proper look at Luke. The boy was fast asleep, one thumb in his mouth. He had short blonde hair which reminded Yoda of the first time he saw Anakin at the Jedi Temple.

"Beautiful he is. Strong in the Force young Luke is." Yoda turned to Obi-Wan.

"Master Obi-Wan, a word?" Ob-Wan nodded and Yoda motioned for Anakin and Bail to enter Yoda's hut. They had to bend down as they did, and they crawled in on their hands and knees. When Yoda saw that he and Obi-Wan were alone, he spoke.

"Believe you do, that Anakin wishes to return to the Light?"

"Yes Master."

"Why so sure?"

"Master, I have known him since he was a small boy. I know when he is telling the truth or not. I could feel his remorse and his sorrow as he came to me on Tatooine. He has committed a terrible wrong, but he wants to do whatever it takes to fix it, so to speak."

"Fix what he has done, he can never do. Make it better he can, but fix it he can not. Realise you do, that to truly redeem himself, young Skywalker will have to face the Emperor?"

"I do, and I think he does. We have not discussed that yet."

"Talk with him about it I will. Meditate on this I will too. Very powerful the Emperor is. Searching for his apprentice he is. Keep him hidden from the Dark Side we must."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Stay on Dagobah we must. Safe enough it is. Detect Anakin's presence here, the Emperor will not. Too far in the Outer Rim it is."

"I agree. The Emperor won't send any troops here either due to the lack of settlers. He won't think to check a planet where the only life is wildlife." Yoda leaned forward on his gimmer stick closer to Obi-Wan.

"Made contact with other Jedi have you?" Obi-Wan stared at a spot on the ground for a moment before answering.

"No, Master Yoda. I fear we may be the only living Jedi left."

"As do I. Need more allies and help, if to fight the Empire we are. In large numbers the clones are. Well protected the Emperor is. A cunning plan we will need to restore the Republic." Yoda coughed quietly. "Come Master Obi-Wan, into my home."

Obi-Wan followed Yoda through the small hut's opening. His hands and his robe were covered in dirt when he got through to the inside. It was a very basic home. In one end of the hut, there was Yoda's bed. A short distance away was a place for food preparation. And that was all. The ceiling was curved upwards, so it would appear in the shape of a sphere from the outside. The hut was so small, Obi-Wan had to be careful not to bang his head on the hard concrete ceiling.

Luke was once again in Anakin's arms. He was still asleep, but had begun to drool, so Anakin cleaned his son's face with the end of his sleeve. Bail sat on Anakin's right, with his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for someone to say something. Obi-Wan sat down on Anakin's lap, and Yoda completed the circle by sitting in between Obi-Wan and Bail.

"A good idea I think it would be, if you would return to Alderaan with young Luke, Senator Organa. Looked after well, he will be, and reunited with his sister he would be."

"That could easily be arranged. My wife and I love children. It would be an honour."

"I agree," Obi-Wan added. "If we are to train together intensively, Luke would be a bit of a problem." Anakin looked down at the young boy in his arms. He hadn't had much time with him, and yet he loved him as much as he had loved his wife. He didn't want to let the boy out of his sight for a second.

"Anakin?" He looked up to see Obi-Wan looking at him.

"I suppose it would be for the best. I trust you Senator Organa."

"I promise you, he will be loved and he will receive the best care Alderaan can offer him, Anakin."

"Thank you Senator." Anakin quickly hugged his son and then handed him over to Bail. The senator nodded and headed for the exit. As he reached it, he turned around.

"Until we meet again, my friends. I will have a ship sent here by my Astromech for you to use whenever you want. It will be yours." Yoda and Obi-Wan gave nods of approval and Bail left the hut. Anakin stared down at his lap as his son left. It hurt him that he only got to spend a few days with his son in nearly two years. Yoda stamped his gimmer stick down into the ground, creating a louder thump than usual. Anakin looked up as Yoda chuckled.

"Down to business, shall we go now, hmm?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** No update since Thursday? I must be turning to the Dark Side. Just kidding.

To be honest, I was out pretty much all day on Friday, and it was my last day of school for that week, so as usual, I was exhausted. On Saturday I was a bit lazy, and I wanted to watch Chelsea play West Ham. (It's English football/soccer if you don't know what I'm going on about) And on Sunday, well, that was pure laziness.

So, the chapter was delayed until today. I am very sorry about that, but I would expect that sort of laziness at the weekends from now on if I were you. I don't sleep nearly as much as I should do during the week, so the weekend is pure bliss for me.

Anyway, enough about me. I must thank everyone who has been kind enough to read Redemption. I must thank everyone who took time out to write a review. And I must thank everyone who added this story to their alerts list, or added me to their author alert list. It really is appreciated.

As usual, I am now going to ask that you all leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long, a few words will do, and it really gives me a boost to know that my writing is appreciated. I read all my reviews and take note of them, so if you have any criticisms, by all means feel free to make them known.


	9. Is He Ready?

**Chapter Nine – Is He Ready?**

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda were sat together on the ground outside the hut in a circle. They were deep in meditation. The Force was flowing through them and generated an aura of light around each one of them. They all inhaled and exhaled quietly and in time with each other. Anakin was getting restless. He shifted his hand slightly.

"If fidget you do, lose your concentration you will." Yoda had sensed his movement instantly. He had also noticed Anakin's reach into the Force slip as he moved his hand.

"Yes Master." Anakin was drained. He never liked meditation, even when he was a padawan. So when his schedule for each day included one non stop three standard hour session of meditation with Yoda and Obi-Wan, he realised he would be pushed to his limits. And he was not mistaken.

They had been meditating for about seven or eight minutes short of three hours. Anakin hadn't moved since he had started, which for him was an incredible feat. He could never manage more than one standard hour of meditation before the Purge, and considering the fact that he hadn't meditated since before the Purge, it was a huge achievement for him.

Yoda and Obi-Wan seemed oblivious to Anakin's obvious dislike for meditation. Anakin was sure that he didn't hide it well, and came to the conclusion that they simply ignored his negative attitude. Of course, he had been prepared for meditation every day. It was a very important part of a Jedi Knight's life, but he didn't think he would have to do three hours of meditation every day.

When Anakin thought of his three hour meditation sessions, the first word that popped into his head was 'torture'. And yet he had not failed to complete one session of meditation in the four months since he had been on Dagobah. How ever much he hated the sessions, he had to admit that he did feel a lot better about himself when the session was over. He felt as if his anger had never existed.

In the beginning, it had come back. Over time his anger had diminished greatly. He knew that if he kept doing the sessions he would eventually learn an effective way to control his emotions. It helped him to know that Obi-Wan and Yoda were right there with him during the meditation sessions, and so he gave a little bit extra for their benefit. He didn't want to fail in their presence, and that made his will to complete the sessions stronger.

Anakin exhaled loudly. By his estimation, there could only have been two or three standard minutes left until the three hours were up. He hated this part of the meditation. He always got excited near the end of the sessions. And that excitement made each second feel like a minute.

_Come on Skywalker, you can do this. Don't think about it. Persevere. Immerse yourself totally in the Force,_ he told himself. Yoda fought hard to keep a smile from appearing on his face. Anakin had been so focused on his meditation that he had left his mental shielding down and his mind open like a book, and Yoda had read it. He put his mental shielding up high and began to speak to Obi-Wan through the Force.

_To be commended, your old padawan's determination is. Progressed excellently, he has._

_I agree Master. I sense his anger is waning to the point of non existence._

_True this is. Almost ready he is to face the Emperor. _Yoda could sense the Jedi Master's frown.

_Are you sure Master? Sidious is very strong, and I don't believe that Anakin has learnt to control his emotions to a suitable level yet._

_Also true that is. Believe in the boy I do. His destiny it is, to destroy the Sith. _Obi-Wan said nothing more. He could sense Anakin's increasing restlessness, no matter how hard his former apprentice tried to hide it. There was only a few more seconds left. Without opening his eyes, Obi-Wan gave a nod in the direction of Yoda, who sensed it. There was a few more seconds of silence.

"Done well you have Anakin. Over this session is. Speak with Master Obi-Wan in private, I must. A short break you will take, before lightsabre training."

Anakin relaxed. His shoulders were stiff, and his legs ached as he moved them. He had been in the same position for so long that his entire body was either stiff or ached. He rose to his feet and bowed politely to Yoda and then again to Obi-Wan. He turned on his heels and left the two Masters to talk with one another.

"Know you do that before the Purge, feel left out Anakin would if told him we did to leave us to talk. Resent us for that he would have. Search him now, and no resentment will you find. Only acceptance I see." Obi-Wan studied his former apprentice closely. He was now lying in a hammock he had made out of some of his old tunics.

"See what I see do you?"

"Yes Master," came the reply.

"Thought so I did. What you think this means, hmm?" Obi-Wan stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"That he has learned to accept things. And that he has learned some form of emotional control."

"Strong form of emotional control he has learned. Realise this he does not. Ready to fight the Empire at our side he is."

"You believe he has truly returned to the light side of the Force?" Yoda looked Obi-Wan directly in the eyes.

"Do you?" Obi-Wan pondered the question for a few moments. He quickly relived some of the better moments of the last four months, and studied the progress Anakin had made in that time. Obi-Wan had to admit, it had gone far better than he had expected.

"Yes, I do. Anakin has come on in leaps and bounds in the time he has spent here, and has really benefited from the counselling and meditation sessions with us. I believe he had returned to the Light."

"Trust your judgement I do. And I agree. Returned to the Light, Anakin has, stronger than ever before. Overthrow the Emperor he can, with a little help from us. Long outlived his position of power the Emperor has. Defeat the Emperor we must. As soon as possible." Obi-Wan gave a nod of approval and stroked his chin once more.

"We will need lots of time to plan an attack. We will need battle strategies, weapons and a ship at the very least."

"A series of attacks we will need to attempt before attacking the Emperor. Strong allies the clones are, and in great numbers. If sense our presence the Emperor does, the whole army he will bring crashing down on top of us."

"I agree. We will need to eliminate the threat of the clones before attempting to liberate the galaxy of this tyrant. We must tread carefully."

"An idea I have. To a dark place this line of thought will take us. Perfect timing we will needing. Perfect execution we will needing. Not the work of the Jedi, we will need to make it look." Obi-Wan was intrigued as to what Yoda's idea was. He knew the little Jedi always had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Would you mind filling me in on your idea?" A sly smile crept upon Yoda's face as he began to speak.

* * *

Anakin was exhausted. All he wanted was to be able to lie in the hammock asleep for the next three weeks. Every day on Dagobah had been just as much physically demanding as it had been mentally demanding. His body cried out for rest, yet he soldiered on. He had let his Masters down before, and he did not want to do it again. He would do whatever it took to avoid that happening.

He wondered what Obi-Wan and Yoda were saying. He knew they were discussing his progress ad how he was doing, but he didn't know exactly what they felt. He didn't know whether they were pleased or not. He didn't know whether he was ready or not. He had to keep telling himself that the Masters would say if he wasn't doing well to keep him from losing his mind.

He knew what he would eventually have to do. He knew from the moment he arrived here, what he would have to do when he was ready. He knew that he would have to kill the Emperor, or die trying. It was the only way he could ever be free of his remorse. It was the only way he could ever make peace with all those Jedi he had killed.

He was scared. He had never bested Sidious when they had sparred together on Korriban. He had never even come close. While his anger was considered by Sidious to be his greatest ally on the battlefield, it also made him reckless, and Sidious had pounced on any opportunity gifted to him. He had grown frustrated. He felt he should have been able to beat the old fool every time.

Now his frustration had been replaced by fear. He had learned to control his emotions, but somehow he knew that his fear might get the better of him when it came to the inevitable duel. That was why he had requested Yoda help him to control his fear. So far it hadn't worked.

He felt sad that even Yoda couldn't help him control his fear. If Yoda couldn't help him, then nobody could. And that scared him even more. He wanted to go into that battle without his emotions. He wanted to be totally focused on the task. If he could control his fear, he would have a chance at defeating the Sith Lord.

"Fear is not such a bad thing Anakin." Anakin nearly fell out of the hammock. He had been in a world of his own, and had not heard or sensed his former Master approaching him.

"Sometimes you can use your fear to aid you in battle. As long as you don't give in to it, it could give you an edge over your opponent. I recall teaching you that some years ago." Anakin sat up in the hammock and threw his legs over the side.

"I remember. You taught me that just before I had to fight Ferus Olin in the young padawan lightsabre tournament." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes. I seem to recall you beating him and progressing to the final. I also told you that the size of your opponent doesn't matter. I thought that was what scared you about Ferus." Anakin cocked an eyebrow.

"No Master, I was only scared of losing." Obi-Wan crossed his arms and gave Anakin a disbelieving look.

"Suuuure you were." Obi-Wan winked at Anakin and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Come Anakin. Master Yoda and I have something of great importance that we would like to discuss with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah. This chapter was delayed like the last one, but this time it's not just because I was lazy. Well, I uploaded the last chapter on Monday, and started writing this on Tuesday. I planned on having it finished by Tuesday night, but I got watching too much television (Family Guy is just too hard to resist) and then I had to go to sleep. I would have had this chapter up earlier tonight, but I had parents evening at my school, so I didn't get home until half past seven. Then I had to eat and watch an important football/soccer match. But anyway, the chapter is here now.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This is the build up to the finale, but be warned; there are many chapters to come. This story doesn't have much of a beginning or middle. We haven't had that much action so far, but that will change soon. I swear. There will be lots of death and destruction soon to come, so for those of you who love that sort of thing, stick with this fan fic. Who knows, there might even be a couple of twists along the way.

And now comes the time where I thank everyone who has read Redemption. Please keep reading. And please keep reviewing!!! I cannot stress how much I love reviews!!! So please keep them coming. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you all have given me a massive boost. And I'd like to end this chapter by saying thank you to all who have added this story to your favourites/alerts lists, and thank you to all of you who have added me to your authors' alert lists. Enjoy chapter nine!!


	10. A New War Begins

**Chapter Ten – A New War Begins**

The plan was simple and easy but most of all, it was effective. The effects would be devastating to the Emperor. The Empire would never see it coming until it was too late. It had been almost three months since Yoda and Obi-Wan had told Anakin of their plan to destroy the Empire. Those three months consisted of very little sleep, lots of hard work and many hours of negotiations.

Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin were exhausted. After three months of careful planning, they were finally ready to put their plan into action. The hard work had left them all with aching bodies which cried out for sleep. The negotiations had drained them of most of the energy they had left, and pushed their patience to the very limits. And now, they were finally ready to deliver the ultimate devastating blow to Sidious' Empire.

The initial plan involved freeing all of the major Outer Rim planets to begin with; Aeten II, Alzoc III, Bakura, Bespin, Dantooine, Endor, Kamino, Kashyyyk, Mon Calamari, Ryloth, Telos, Tatooine and Yavin. To free these planets meant to free them from the Empire's rule, and to do that they had to eliminate the clones. Without the clones, these planets had no law enforcement that represented the Empire.

The first stage of the plan involved lots of negotiations. This involved bringing all the most influential senators from each of these planets together to sort out an agreement with each other. The plan was to get them to agree to work together after the clones were eliminated. After the clones were eliminated, the freed planets were to gather a large army together, arm themselves with whatever weapons they could salvage from the clones, and liberate all the other planets in the Outer Rim.

After much debate, the Jedi managed to ensure that the senators came to an agreement that they would help each other when the time came. They were united by their hate of the Empire. They had agreed to join forces to create the Alliance, and a huge army to go with it.

The plan had been broken up into four phases. Phase one involved the negotiations, which would theoretically prove over time to be the phase which took up the least amount of time of the four. Now that phase one was complete, phase two had to be put into action. Phase two involved the first attack on the Empire and the liberation of the main Outer Rim planets. Should everything go to plan in phases one and two, phase three would focus mainly on the Alliance and its liberation of the other Outer Rim planets and some of the Core planets. Finally, phase four involved the Alliance gaining the upper hand over the Empire and taking over more and more of the Core planets. Once this happened, the Jedi would attempt to eliminate the Emperor, which would prove to be the last part of phase four.

The three Jedi Masters sat in a circle outside Yoda's hut.

"Complete, phase one is. About to begin phase two is. Ready are we for phase two?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied. "We can give the order now."

"The order, you will give Anakin. On your comlink you must contact all the leaders."

"Yes Master." Anakin unhooked his comlink from his belt and selected numerous frequencies. He started the communication and waited several minutes for all the senators to reply. Once they were all present Anakin spoke.

"The time has come senators. Are you all ready?" He heard several positive replies.

"Excellent. Execute phase two." He heard some more positive replies and within a few seconds the communication ended. Anakin hooked the comlink back onto his belt. Obi-Wan placed his hands on his knees and straightened up.

"Now we must wait," he said simply.

* * *

On Kashyyyk two wookie Alliance soldiers watched through some binoculars from a long distance as the last of the clones arrived back at their base. There were two Alliance soldiers stationed outside every clone base on Kashyyyk, waiting for the clones to arrive back at base. The clones switched shifts at midnight local time. That was the time to strike. One of the wookies spoke into his comlink in his native tongue.

"Once the clones are all back into their base, attack them before they switch shifts. That is the vital time to strike. You know what to do comrades." The wookie ended the communication and took a small detonator out of his pouch. He armed the detonator and a beep told him it was activated. He placed his thumb over the button. He applied pressure on it until he heard a click. That click was followed by a massive explosion.

The clone base turned into a burning fireball, and the clones were eaten up by the fire. The smoke billowed up into the night sky blocking out the stars and clouds. Debris fell from the night sky and crashed down onto the ground. Nobody would have survived such a blast. The clones had effectively been eliminated, and the wookie's job was complete.

The same happened to every base all over Kashyyyk. The clones had not seen it coming. The plan had succeeded on Kashyyyk with no problems whatsoever. Kashyyyk was now free of the Empire.

* * *

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Anakin nodded, sensing the exact same thing Obi-Wan had.

"Worked on Kashyyyk, the plan has. Going well things are." Obi-Wan opened his eyes and exhaled.

"One planet down. Twelve more planets to go."

"The only irritating thing is the fact that all of the twelve other planets have different time zones. By my calculations it will take at least six hours for all the bombs to go off." Anakin sighed inwardly as he relayed those words to Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"Pass quicker than you think, those six hours will. Sleep we cannot, but meditate we can. All in favour?" Yoda and Obi-Wan raised their hands immediately. Anakin realise he could not argue over meditation, and so decided to raise his hand too, if reluctantly.

"Lovely," Anakin sarcastically muttered before he took on his usual meditation pose.

* * *

On Telos, the last of the clone soldiers entered the base unaware of the two Alliance soldiers watching them. As on Kashyyyk, there were two Alliance soldiers watching every clone base over the planet. The second soldier's comlink began to buzz. He unhooked it from his belt and answered it.

"Do we have a green light commander?"

"I am just in the process of notifying everyone that yes; you do have a green light. Blow the place to pieces," spoke the voice from the comlink.

"Yes commander." He ended the communication and placed his comlink back onto his belt. Next to the comlink was a detonator, which he unhooked.

"Enjoy these seconds' clones, for they will be you last." He took a deep breath and placed his thumb on the button.

* * *

Five and a half hours had passed. Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin were still meditating. Their breathing was steady as they allowed their minds to be fully immersed in the Force. Over the last five and a half hours, they had experienced twelve tremors in the Force. That left only one planet left to go. Kamino.

* * *

On Kamino two Alliance soldiers watched the clones' base from a building in the distance. One of the soldiers had binoculars and the other carried a sniper rifle. The detonator would not work from this range, so the bomb would have to be shot for it to blow up. Kamino had selected their best sniper to take on this task.

The Kaminoan wiped some dripping sweat and rain from his forehead and took on his sniping position. He was lying on the cold edge of a landing platform in the pouring rain, holding his rifle in two hands. His right hand was on the trigger, and his left held the barrel.

The rain lashed down onto his back, soaking his clothes. He didn't care. All he cared about was getting his own back on the Empire. He hated the Empire for what it had done to his fellow Kaminoans after it had taken power. The Kaminoans were subjected to slavery and manual labour. They were forced to keep building clones for the Empire. Once the clones' base was destroyed, another two man team would destroy the cloning facility which housed all of the developing clones.

The Kaminoan with the binoculars took his comlink from a pouch on the floor and started a communication.

"We are in position commander."

"Excellent work. Fire when ready. And don't miss."

"Of course commander. He wouldn't miss this shot in a billion years." The communication ended and the sniper looked up at the spotter. The spotter gave him a nod, and the sniper looked towards the base. He shuffled his body along the landing platform to make himself completely comfortable. He looked through the scope and adjusted it slightly. He didn't want to miss his one shot at freedom. He lined up the shot carefully.

He closed his left eye, and looked through the scope with his right. He moved the sniper rifle slightly, putting the cross hair directly in the middle of the bomb. The bomb had been placed on the leg of the base which held it up above sea level. The leg was strong, but the bomb blast would destroy it, bringing the whole base down to sea level in seconds.

He focused and steadied his arm. He didn't want to slip and fire the shot wide. He tensed the muscles in both arms. He placed his index finger on the trigger. The cold metal felt smooth in his hand. There were no ridges in the trigger, just smooth metal. He took a few deep breaths before taking one final one. He exhaled and as he did so, squeezed the trigger.

The shot was perfect. It hit the target. The sniper looked on through the sniper scope as the bomb blew up. He heard the bang even at this distance. The leg began to crumble, and the base toppled. As it began to tip, all the aircraft and vehicles slid off the platform and into the violent waves of the sea. The platform soon followed. Their work here was complete.

* * *

Yoda opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his face as Obi-Wan and Anakin also opened their eyes.

"A success the plan was on Kamino. Now complete, phase two is. Caught off guard the clones were." The aged Jedi Master chuckled. Anakin rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the early morning light.

"Master, when shall we give the order to begin phase three?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think we should begin phase three almost immediately. After we get a good night's sleep!" Anakin grinned like a schoolboy as he eyed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"I agree. There's no point in starting phase three if we haven't slept in nearly thirty six standard hours."

"Agree I do. Sleep first we will. Then, a Galactic War we shall fight."

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Whew, now that this part is over, we can get down to the business of war! Be prepared for lots of fighting, death and destruction as the new Alliance stands up to the might and terror of the Galactic Empire.

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

I've decided that I should try and reply to some of your comments you have submitted in your reviews, so here goes.

**general-joseph-dickson: **Yeah, three hours of meditation would make me ready to kill someone. Haha. Thanks for your comments.

**mystere23: **Awesome stuff. Enjoy chapter ten and thanks for your comments.

**PadawanMom: **I am a big fan of twists. Good ones though, not the horrible "it was all a dream" kind of twists. Thanks for your comments.

**sweetchica55: **Wait no longer, chapter ten is here! Thanks for your comments.

**DarthKenObi-Wan:** Yes, lots of death coming up. You'll love it. Thanks for your comments.

**Alien Roxi:** Well, I can't reveal who is going to die, but at least one major character will die, you can be sure if that. Thanks for your comments.

**Anthony Van Luevan: **Haha, your wait for chapter ten is over. Thanks for your comments.

**ILDV:** Thanks for your comment.


	11. Blood, Sweat And Tears

**Chapter Eleven – Blood, Sweat And Tears**

General Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of an army of over thirty thousand soldiers on a planet he had not cared to remember the name of. His face was grim. His muscles were warm. He was ready to move at a split seconds notice. The Alliance's army were armed to the teeth with clone body armour and clone weapons they had salvaged from the wreckage. About two hundred metres across the plain stood the might of the now named Imperial Storm troopers. To someone who did not know better, it would look like the clones were turning on each other.

Obi-Wan allowed his robe to slip off his shoulders and fall to the ground. He unhooked his lightsabre from his belt and held it firmly in his right hand. It reminded him of the clone wars, a time when he had been in charge of a legion of the clones in the Outer Rim sieges. The clones had heard about the Alliance's attacks on thirteen Outer Rim planets beforehand, and their arrival on this planet, and had decided to abandon their bases and join forces to eliminate the threat this Alliance posed. They had an army as big and as strong as the Alliance. And they were ready to do battle, just as the Alliance was.

The clone commander of the Imperial storm troopers stood in front of his army in exactly the same fashion as Obi-Wan did. He held his DLT-20A blaster rifle in his left hand. In his right, he held a loudspeaker. He fiddled around with the loudspeaker for a few seconds, and then put it his mouth.

"General Kenobi!" There was an echo as the commander spoke. "Lay down your arms and come quietly. We do not wish to harm you. Surrender now or we will attack. You have thirty seconds in which to make your decision."

The clone commander looked on as Obi-Wan turned around to talk to one of the soldiers behind him. The soldier threw something into the air. It was a small rounded object, and it flew high into the air. The storm troopers kept eye contact with the object. They followed it up until their eyes were blinded by the sun. They all instinctively bowed their heads so they could see again.

The object began to dip, and it hit the ground about ten metres to the commanders left. As it hit the ground it exploded, causing the nearest storm troopers to scream as they were sent flying through the air. Some of the troopers had body parts ripped off them as the object exploded. Agonising screams died down as the soldiers lost their lives. The commander brought the loudspeaker to his mouth once more.

"So be it, General Kenobi!" Obi-Wan ignited his lightsabre and turned to his men.

"Alright soldiers! Now is our chance to show the Empire that we are a force to be reckoned with. Let's show them how strong we are. Let's show them how much we are willing to sacrifice for our comrades, our brothers! Give them hell!" Obi-Wan was greeted with the sounds of cheers and every single one of the Alliance soldiers raised the weapons in the air as a salute to their general. Obi-Wan turned around, light sabre in hand and started to run towards the Imperial army. The Alliance's army followed their general into battle and began firing shots at the enemy.

The Imperial army began to charge them. They were almost within touching distance. Obi-Wan raised his left hand, and ten Storm troopers in front of him were pushed back, causing them to crash into their comrades as they tried to advance. Obi-Wan leapt through the air gracefully, deflecting blaster bolts as he did. He kicked out with both legs just before he hit the ground. As he hit the ground he rolled to absorb the impact and swung his lightsabre around taking the lives of six storm troopers.

He hacked, slashed and plunged with his lightsabre gracefully. He deflected blaster bolt after blaster bolt. He used various Force powers, mostly Force push to his advantage. For a while Obi-Wan lost himself in the midst of battle. All around him he could see storm troopers dying, and he could feel his comrades becoming one with the Force. His breathing was steady. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. He could feel the storm troopers falling in their numbers.

He moved forward at a steady pace, attacking storm troopers as he did so. He could hear the war cries of the warriors around him, and the screams of anguish of the injured warriors. There was so much death around him, and the darkness began to form around the battlefield. The Dark Side of the Force was strong in the battlefield. Some soldiers fought with anger, some soldiers fought with hate, some fought with fear. But not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan fought with the Force. He allowed the Force to guide his every step, his every move, his every attack.

Sweat poured down his face, and down his back. His tunic became damp and ripped in some parts. He was beginning to tire. But he refused to slow down. He kept on moving forward. He kept on fighting. He would not rest until the battle was over. And it would not take too long to end. The Force told him the battle was nearly over. The enemy were reduced in their numbers. The Alliance was beginning to stretch them. They were beginning to overwhelm the storm troopers.

Obi-Wan could sense the fear of the remaining storm troopers. He sensed their desire to retreat. He sensed their willingness to surrender. But they could not. They were forced to fight. It was their duty. And they knew it. The Alliance began to surround the storm troopers. The storm troopers were now a small enough army for the Alliance to begin to box them in. It was a tactic which would win them the battle.

The Alliance formed a circle around the remaining storm troopers. Obi-Wan could sense their fear. He sensed they knew they were going to die. He sensed their frustration and their anger. Obi-Wan stood in the front row or the circle. He extinguished his lightsabre. He would give the storm troopers the same opportunity of surrender that they had given him at the beginning of the battle.

"Cease fire!" The Alliance soldiers lowered their weapons. Some began to reload their weapons. The storm troopers did nothing.

"I will give you the opportunity to surrender commander. If you do not, then we will be forced to carry on fighting. What do you say?" The commander gazed into Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes. Obi-Wan returned the gaze. The commander raised his weapon, and his troopers followed suite.

"We will never surrender General Kenobi. Death is better than being a prisoner." The Alliance soldiers raised their weapons and began firing. Obi-Wan could do nothing other than watch as the storm troopers fell, one by one. He felt every death through the Force, and some part of him felt guilty that he had done nothing to prevent the remaining storm troopers from dying. The firing ceased.

The storm troopers were all dead. The Alliance had won the first battle of many. Obi-Wan clipped his lightsabre to his belt, and signalled for one of the higher ranking soldiers to come to him. The soldier lowered his weapon and walked towards Obi-Wan at a quick pace.

"You called for me General?"

"Yes. Gather twenty of your best men, and count up the number of allies dead. If you come across any wounded soldiers, get them medical help immediately. I must contact Master Yoda."

"Yes General!" The soldier turned around and began to shout some orders. Obi-Wan walked away from the army to make his communication with Master Yoda. He unhooked his comlink from his belt.

"Master Yoda, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you copy?" Obi-Wan waited a few seconds before he got an answer.

"Hear you I do, Master Kenobi. A status report you have?"

"The battle was a success. We proceeded with the plan we discussed, and it worked perfectly."

"Any prisoners you have?"

"No Master. When the battle was coming to a close, we gave them the opportunity to surrender, but they refused."

"Hmm. A number of dead you have?"

"Not yet Master. I have assigned that task to a group of soldiers. It should not take too long before we come to a number."

"Fought well your army did Master Kenobi. When finished you are there, come to Telos. Our base of operations we have decided it will be. Your military expertise we will need to draw up a plan of action to attack more planets."

"Yes Master. I will be there as soon as I can." Obi-Wan ended the communication and clipped the comlink back on to his belt.

* * *

The Emperor was growing tired of waiting. He wanted a status report and he wanted it now. Kenobi was a worthy adversary. He knew what the man was capable of. He wanted him dealt with immediately. He could not afford to have Kenobi running around the galaxy leaving a trail of death and destruction. Kenobi had already turned his apprentice back to the Light Side, no doubt with help from that insufferable little troll.

The Emperor vacated his chair and approached the window. He looked out into the night sky over Coruscant. Two years ago, the sky would have been filled with various vehicles travelling in every direction. Now travel on Coruscant had been greatly reduced around the senate building. It seemed citizens were scared of travelling near the old senate building. They were scared of the Emperor, and that was just how he liked it.

"My Lord?" The Emperor turned around to see one of his Admirals standing in the doorway.

"What is it Admiral?"

"I have news of the battle."

"Well? Spit it out Admiral!" The Admiral gulped silently and took a deep breath.

"W-we have, uh, lost communication with the commander in charge, my Lord" The Emperor formed two fists with his hands and smashed them against the window. His eyes burned a sickly yellow. He turned around to face the Admiral.

"You listen to me, and you listen carefully. I want Obi-Wan Kenobi dead. I want Anakin Skywalker dead. I want Yoda dead. I want that pathetic Alliance crushed. And I want it done now! Do you hear me?!" The Admiral looked down at the red carpet. This enraged the Emperor even more.

"Don't stare at the carpet Admiral! Get to work!"

"Yes my Lord." The Admiral turned on his heels as fast as he could and hurried away. The Emperor walked over to his desk. He drew his lightsabre and ignited it. He held it high over his head and brought it down with incredibly speed through the middle of the desk. The desk collapsed to the floor.

"Yes. That is what I am going to do with you Kenobi. I am going to make you pay. I am going to make you suffer. I am going to wish you had never been born!"

* * *

**Authors' Note:** So, what did you think of that? Phase three is underway. We have a war on our hands.

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

And now I will reply to all the reviews I received from that last chapter.

**general-joseph-dickson:** Yeah, I probably would too. I love my sleep. Thanks for your comments.

**chucknotsteve: **Yeah, I wanted to progress the story pretty quickly so I could get down to the action. There wasn't really a lot I could do without repeating myself all the time. Plus, Anakin saying sorry to Obi-Wan would get really boring after a while. Haha. Thanks for your comments.

**Anakin T Skywalker: **Hehe, meditation is something that I thought Anakin didn't do enough of so I thought it would be a fitting part of his return to the light. Thanks for your comments.

**AliuIce0814: **That's true, but give it time. There is plenty of time for something to go wrong. And believe me, something will go wrong. Thanks for your comments.

**DarthKenObi-Wan: **I hope that's enough death and destruction for you. Haha. Thanks for your comments.


	12. A Problem And An Idea

**Chapter Twelve – A Problem And An Idea**

Obi-Wan's ship touched down outside the Alliance's new base of operations. They would control all the battles the Alliance took place in from this base on the glorious planet of Telos. Yoda had chosen this base on Telos due to Telos' vast population, arms and money. The Empire wasn't likely to launch a full scale attack on Telos because of those three things. The population would arm themselves within seconds of being ordered to by the Alliance, and their money would contribute to the planet's survival if and when such a situation should present itself. This, added to the planets strategic position in the galaxy, made Telos the best choice for the base.

Obi-Wan pressed a button, and the glass shield that covered his head from three sides slid back. He lifted his arms out over the cockpit and used them to push himself up. He lifted his legs over the cockpit and slid off. He wrapped his robe around his body and threw his hood up over his head. His arms disappeared into his robes sleeves and crossed his arms. He looked up at the new base and marvelled at its size and look. It was at least ten stories high, and each wall was made entirely of glass panels, making it completely transparent. As he studied the building he could see masses of workers on each floor, some rushing around and some sitting at desks.

Obi-Wan began his approach towards the building. As he moved, he began to notice the humidity of the air on Telos. With every step he took, memories of his mission on Telos with his former Master flooded back to him. He and his former Master had gone to Telos of their own accord to find Xanatos after an assassination attempt he made on Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple. They had met him before, but this time proved to be the last time they would ever see him. He had committed suicide in a pool of acid after his plans were foiled once again. A few years later, Xanatos' son sought revenge for his father's death. He refused to believe that Xanatos killed himself, and he was eventually killed by Obi-Wan.

The doors to the building, also made of glass, slid open as Obi-Wan stepped on a mat that was placed just in front of the entrance. He stepped inside and threw his hood back. In front of him was a desk, and behind it were two armed guards. To the side of the desk were two more armed guards on each side. They all studied Obi-Wan and he could feel their eyes boring into him. He walked towards the desk. As he did, he noticed the guards placing a firmer grip onto their blasters. He placed his hands on the desk so the guards could see he was not holding any weapons.

"What is your business here stranger?" one of the guards behind the desk inquired.

"I was told to meet a friend here. His name is Master Yoda, and my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is the new base of Alliance operations?" The guards seemed to relax a little when he had finished speaking.

"Ah yes. We were told you expect you General Kenobi. My name is Dren Fraya, and I am chief of the buildings security. Please, make your way up to the top floor via the lift to your right." The guard pointed towards the lift, which was made out of glass as everything else was. "It is an honour to meet you General. I am glad we have you on our side." The guard extended his hand and Obi-Wan shook it. The guard had a firm handshake. Ob-Wan flashed him a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Fraya." The guard raised a hand, all digits touching.

"Please, call me Dren."

"Very well Dren. However, if you insist on being called Dren, then I insist you call me Obi-Wan."

"You're the boss Gen – Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan gave the guard a nod of approval and headed for the lift. The doors slid open automatically and he stepped in. He selected the top floor, which was the tenth floor as Obi-Wan had guessed. The lift travelled up, and the doors slid open on the tenth floor. He stepped out and the lift returned to the ground floor. The whole floor was badly lit, and there were three beds set up on the far side. About fifteen paces in front of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Anakin were sitting opposite one another around a fairly large table. They turned to face Obi-Wan and he was greeted with beaming faces.

"Hello there!" Obi-Wan walked over to the table and took a seat in an unoccupied chair. He studied the table, and noticed that it was a screen, displaying a map of the galaxy. He noticed that a small amount of the planets were marked blue, and the majority were marked red.

"Welcome Master Obi-Wan. Well are you?"

"Very well Master Yoda." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "And how is my former apprentice today?"

"I'm feeling terrific Master." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Come now Anakin. I am not your Master any more. Try Obi-Wan instead." He chuckled as Anakin shot him an amused look.

"I'll never get used to calling you Obi-Wan. However, I will call you Obi-Wan in future if you insist," he retorted. The two men returned their gazes to Master Yoda.

"Know do you, what this map is?" Yoda tapped the table lightly with his gimmer stick. Obi-Wan looked at the map and stroked his beard.

"It appears to be a map of the galaxy Master. Would you care to fill me in on what those blue and red dots represent?"

"Represent Alliance planets the blue dots do, and represent the Empire the red dots do. Keep track of ally planets this map will. Make our job a little easier it will."

"I see," Obi-Wan said. He began to count the amount of blue dots on the map. "There are twenty six planets with the blue dots marked on them. That is a good start."

"Indeed it is Master Obi-Wan. While fighting you were, several other battles we won. Vital victories they were in our war on the Empire. I hear impressed the Emperor certainly was not." The wise Master let out a quiet laugh before turning his attentions back to the map. He began to point his gimmer stick at several blue points on the map.

"Achieved victories on these planets today we did. Several generals we have appointed. Into account we took the soldiers recommendations." Obi-Wan nodded.

"We have a number of attacks we have planned for tomorrow. We have despatched legions of troops to other planets. Under the guidance of their generals the troops will attack as soon as they land. By this time tomorrow we hope to have fifteen more planets part of the Alliance, giving us a grand total of forty one planets in the Alliance." Anakin reached down to the left of his seat and picked up a glass of water. He took a quick sip and cleared his throat before resuming his announcement.

"We do, however, have a problem." Anakin went silent. Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, who leaned forward in his seat. His features narrowed slightly.

"Go on Anakin." Anakin leaned forward in his seat in the same fashion as Obi-Wan.

"We have received word that the Empire is sending a fleet of two Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers, and in excess of one hundred thousand TIE fighters." Obi-Wan's mouth fell open. He had heard about the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers. They were huge vessels armed with turbo lasers and ion cannons. Anakin couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"I remember my master once told me that I should shut my mouth unless I was trying to catch flies. With a face like that, you'd be very good at it Obi-Wan," he teased. Obi-Wan didn't understand how his former apprentice could be so calm.

"Anakin, you do realise a force of that size will destroy us all, don't you? We do not stand a chance for Force's sake!" Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan frowned.

"What is so funny?" he said. He was becoming exasperated. Yoda tried desperately to force

"We have our own little surprise that ought to even things up a little." Anakin paused a moment, and regained his composure. "On one of the planets that became part of the Alliance, our troops recovered our own deserted Star Destroyer. Quite lucky on our part, wouldn't you agree?" Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat and placed his left ankle on his right knee. He breathed a sigh of relief before answering the question.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck." Anakin disregarded the comment with a shrug of his shoulders. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait a moment. How many fighter ships do we have to fight the Empire's fleet? We must have quite a lot."

"Many fighters we have. Many different types we have recovered. Familiar with at least one, I am sure you will be Master Obi-Wan. Draw up a plan quickly we must, if we are to combat this deadly fleet. Careful we must be. Heavy losses we can not afford. Also, a temporary halt this will put on phase three of our original plan."

"I agree. We must come out and hit them with everything we have got, and more." Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin.

"Are you suggesting we send every single available fighter to fight the fleet?"

"Yes Master. If we hit them with everything we have, then we will surely win the battle. Their force is large, but our overall force is larger." Obi-Wan stroked his chin, deep in thought. He turned to Master Yoda.

"What do you think Master?" Yoda stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"Like it I do not, but agree with Anakin's plan I do. Very little choice we have, unless a better plan you have thought of Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Tactics we will discuss tomorrow. Tired we all are, and need our minds sharp we will if a cunning plan we are to draw up."

"Agreed. I did not get much sleep on the journey here, so a nice comfy mattress sounds like luxury to me." Obi-Wan said. He let out an exaggerated yawn, closed his eyes and let his head drop to his shoulder as if he was asleep. He lifted his head back up and opened his eyes again to see a grin on Anakin's face. Yoda turned to Anakin.

"Speak with Obi-Wan I must for a moment. Go to sleep you can. What we discuss now, you will find out about soon enough." Anakin stood up and bowed to each Master.

"Goodnight Master Yoda, Obi-Wan. See you in the morning."

"Sleep well," Obi-Wan said. Anakin turned on his heels and walked over to one of the beds. He took his tunic off so he was bare-chested, and took off his shoes. He lifted the sheets of his bed up and slid under them. He curled up in the sheets and put his head on the pillow. Looking on, Obi-Wan wished he could swap places with Anakin. The idea of sleep was very appealing to him.

"A long way in the last half a year young Anakin has. Fear I do, that the only Jedi left we are. A Jedi Council we will need if we are to rebuild the Jedi Order. Think Anakin should be on the Council I do." Obi-Wan was slightly taken aback and could not quite comprehend what he had just heard.

To be on the Council, a Jedi had to be a Jedi Master. In the days of the Old Jedi Order, Anakin had only been a Jedi Knight, although he had been Palpatine's representative on the Council. Obi-Wan didn't think Yoda would ever agree to Anakin being on the Council as a Master after his part in the Jedi Purge.

"You mean to say you feel Anakin has earned the rank of Jedi Master?"

"A tough time Anakin has been through. Refused to face the consequences for his actions he could have, but he did not. Chose to face them he did. Came back to the Light he did. Returned to the Light after immersed as fully in the Dark Side as he was, nobody has. A great achievement this is. For his actions in recent events, believe I do that the rank of Jedi Master he has earned. Agree with me, you do Obi-Wan?"

"Of course Master. Without a doubt. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Then settled it is. Tomorrow, a Jedi Master, young Anakin will be."

* * *

**Author's Note: **My lazy tendencies struck again unfortunately, so this chapter came a few days later than I had originally intended. Sorry about that. I did plan on finishing this chapter last night, but I got playing on my PS3 and time just flew on by.

The Emperor is not pleased. The Alliance is becoming too much of a problem for him. So he has sent a massive fleet to try and crush the Alliance before it becomes big enough to rival the Empire. Stay tuned for the space battle which is coming up. Talk about a massive hint.

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

And now I will reply to all the reviews I received from that last chapter.

**general-joseph-dickson: **I agree, however, I have no plans to write a sex scene involving Sidious. It would be so wrong on so many levels, ha-ha. Thanks for your comments.

**leias fan: **I agree, Obi-Wan is cool. He is actually my favourite Star Wars character, and I plan on writing a fan fiction based around him after this one. Unless I do a sequel. Thanks for your comments.

**PadawanMom: **I am glad you enjoyed reading the battle. And, as I said above, Obi-Wan is a great character, so chapter eleven was particularly enjoyable for me to write. Thanks for your comments.

**DarthKenObi-Wan: **Ha-ha, sorry about that. I decided that 'Blood and Sweat' didn't sound as good as 'Blood, Sweat and Tears' but I'll make sure to keep the false advertising to a minimum in the future! Thanks for your comments.

**ILDV: **Thanks for your comments.

**Alien Roxi: **Alas, the Emperor is throwing his toys out of his pram. Ha-ha, he's never happy unless things are going his way. I didn't think Sidious got to use his lightsabre anywhere near as much as he should have in the films, so I suppose it was just an excuse to use it. Thanks for your comments.

**Adrian Rinehart: **No, he isn't. He healed after spending time in a bacta tank. In this fan fiction he wasn't maimed by Obi-Wan on Mustafar, but he was sliced across the chest by Obi-Wan's lightsabre which effectively ended the duel. I am glad you are enjoying Redemption. Thanks for your comments.


	13. The Beginning Of The New Jedi Order

Chapter Thirteen – The New Jedi Order

**Chapter Thirteen – The Beginning Of The New Jedi Order**

Anakin awoke to find that he had been dribbling on his pillow as he slept. He would have screwed his face up in disgust had he not been so tired. He hated it when he dribbled. It always made him feel like a small child again. Also, Obi-Wan would never miss an opportunity to poke fun at Anakin when he had been dribbling, as he knew how much Anakin hated it. He sat up and turned his head towards the chronometer on the wall. It was seven AM, and Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were still asleep.

Anakin rubbed his eyes and let out a quiet yawn before getting up and walking over to the small kitchen they had in the far corner of the room, near the lift. There were two cupboards on the wall, a cooker, a fridge and a surface area for food preparation. Anakin opened the cupboard on the left and took out a bowl. He placed the bowl on the food prep area and took a box of cereals out from the cupboard on the right, along with a spoon. He poured some of the cereal into the bowl and placed it back into the cupboard. He reached into the fridge and took out some milk, which he added to his bowl to finish off his breakfast.

He walked over to the table and sat down in the seat he occupied the previous night. He looked at the map, and noticed that five more planets had been marked blue since the last time he checked before he went to bed. He dived into his cereal and began munching on it loudly. He took another look at the map and noticed that there were a huge number of ten attacks planned for that day which had not yet started. The total number of Alliance planets was thirty one, and by the end of the day they would have forty one planets in the Alliance.

Things were going well for the Alliance, apart from the news of the Empire's attack. By their estimations the Empire would be in Alliance airspace within four days. Those four days would be spent devising battle plans and making sure that the Alliance army is ready to fight a space battle. The Alliance army consisted of approximately forty billion soldiers, while the Empire's army consisted of approximately two hundred billion clone troopers. The odds were against them in the war against the Empire, but the odds were constantly changing as the Alliance won planet after planet. They had not lost a battle yet, and did not look like they were going to lose one any time soon.

Anakin heard Obi-Wan stirring. The older man grunted in his sleep before returning to a seemingly peaceful state. Anakin wanted someone to talk to, and so he chose to eat his cereals as loudly as he could. Obi-Wan had always been a light sleeper. The Jedi Master groggily opened his eyes as he awoke to the sound of loud crunching. He sat up and saw Anakin grinning at him. He sighed before getting up to join his former Padawan at the table.

"I hope you slept well Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan threw Anakin an irritated look.

"I was sleeping well until I was woken up by the intolerable sound of my old Padawan eating his breakfast." This caused Anakin to grin even more, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but crack a smile. He glanced at the table.

"I see we have had victories on more planets through the night."

"Indeed we have Obi-Wan. Five victories to be precise. At this rate, the Empire will be all but a distant memory within six months."

"However much I hope this to be the case, I can't quite see that happening. I admire your optimism Anakin, but surely too much optimism is not a good thing?"

"More likely to be disappointed you are, if too optimistic you are." The two Jedi turned to see Master Yoda approaching them, gimmer stick in hand to support him as he went. He jumped up onto his chair and made himself comfortable in it.

"Good morning Master," Obi-Wan greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Master," Anakin repeated, not wanting to come across as rude or disrespectful.

"Good morning my friends. A good night was it for the Alliance?" Yoda inquired.

"It was Master. If you look here…" Anakin pointed towards the four new blue marked planets on the map. "…You'll see the Alliance won four battles last night." Yoda's ears rose.

"Good news this is for the Alliance." He paused and turned to Obi-Wan. "Told your old Padawan have you, what discussed last night we did?" Anakin's features narrowed. He put his bowl of cereal on the table, and relaxed his chin in the palm of his right hand, studying Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No Master."

"What was I supposed to be told?" Anakin questioned. He began to have doubts on whether he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

"Do you want to tell him Master?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't let it be known in his tone of voice, but Obi-Wan wanted to drag this out as long as he could. This was a form of mental torture for Anakin. Obi-Wan would have laughed, but that would only serve to frustrate Anakin.

"Hello? I am still in the room Masters," Anakin impatiently reminded them with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Tell him you should Master Kenobi," Yoda replied, ignoring Anakin's attempt to re-establish his presence in the room.

"Very well Master," Obi-Wan paused. Anakin focused his attention on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable as he could feel Anakin's intense stare searching him for answers. Anakin could not take the suspense any longer.

"For the sake of the Force Obi-Wan, spit it out!" Anakin blurted the words out a little louder than he should have, he deducted from the irritated look on Yoda's face. He turned to face the Master and apologised quietly, before refocusing his attention on Obi-Wan.

"As you know, Master Yoda and I stayed up last night discussing an issue of great importance. And we have come to an understanding and a decision regarding that issue." Obi-Wan looked into his former apprentices' eyes and smiled with pride. "Anakin Skywalker, Master Yoda and I believe you have proven yourself worthy of the rank of Master." Anakin's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He blinked a few times, and took a deep breath. He tried opening his mouth to speak but could not find any words, so he ended up closing his mouth. This happened several times.

"Anakin, your impression of a fish is very… interesting, but please stop it."

"I - I… don't know what to say." Obi-Wan had anticipated this reaction. Anakin had reacted similarly when he was Knighted.

"How do you feel?" Anakin thought for a moment, searching his soul for an answer.

"I feel happy. Content. I feel… proud."

"Doubts you are having Anakin?" Anakin clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"Yes Master. I don't understand why I deserve to be a Jedi Master after… all those things I did." Obi-Wan noticed a tear drop down onto Anakin's hands, and he felt an urge to hold him tight and allow him to cry. He didn't move, sensing that Anakin had more to say.

"It is an honour I do not deserve Masters." Yoda slammed his gimmer stick on the floor, causing a loud echo to ring around the room.

"Feeling sorry for yourself you must stop! Good for you it is not. Dwell on the past you must not. Look to the future we will, for needed we will be. A Jedi Master you will be, and a Council member you will be! A choice in the matter you do not have young Skywalker," Yoda bellowed in the most commanding voice he could muster. He struck Anakin's shin lightly with the gimmer stick, causing the Knight to smile.

"Enjoy punishment do you?" Yoda asked with a smirk, sensing Anakin's smile. The Knight looked up and faced Master Yoda. The smile disappeared from his face and he looked Yoda in the eyes.

"If you think I am ready for such a big step, then I gratefully accept this honour." He turned to face Obi-Wan who was beaming with delight. Yoda unclipped his lightsabre and held it in both hands. Obi-Wan did the same and moved to stand opposite Yoda, making sure to leave enough room for Anakin.

"Kneel, Knight Skywalker." Yoda ordered. Anakin got out of his chair and knelt in front of the Grand Master. He looked up to see Yoda staring him in the eyes, and he kept the gaze. Yoda and Obi-Wan both ignited their lightsabres. Obi-Wan held his sabre in front of his torso.

"Knight Skywalker, do you accept the honour and the challenges that the role of a Jedi Master entails?"

"I do." Yoda lowered his lightsabre above Anakin's right shoulder.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force…" Yoda raised his lightsabre and lowered it again above Anakin's left shoulder. "I dub thee Jedi Master." Yoda shifted the lightsabre to its starting position above Anakin's right shoulder. Anakin looked up at Master Yoda, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Take up your lightsabre Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master. And may the Force be with you." Anakin rose and the other Jedi Masters deactivated their lightsabres and clipped them onto their belts. Anakin turned to his former master and embraced him.

"Well done Anakin. I always knew you would be a great Jedi one day, and Qui Gon knew it too. Oh, how I wish he were here to see it."

"Watching he is, from the Netherworld of the Force. Proud of you he will be, Anakin." Anakin and Obi-Wan took their seats once more. Obi-Wan tapped on the table.

"We'd better sort out some battle tactics for when the Empire's fleet arrives, so I propose we get to it!"

* * *

A boy used his cloak to shield a sleeping toddler he held in his arms from the rain that soaked him on Telos. The boy had never been to Telos before, but he knew she wouldn't let him down. She had even put the co-ordinates into the ship for him, giving him direct instructions not to change them, but to go where the ship took him. The woman had also given him strict instructions to bring the toddler to the Alliance headquarters. She told him to go to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The boy knew all about Jedi Master Kenobi. He was one of the strongest Jedi to have ever existed. He was the first to kill a Sith Lord in a thousand years, and he did it while his Master lay dying with a fatal lightsabre wound to his chest. For this, he had been granted the level of Jedi Knight, and he immediately took on an apprentice. The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. There were rumours that Master Kenobi never wanted Anakin to be his apprentice, but whenever he saw them together during the Clone Wars he wouldn't have thought it.

The toddler awoke to the harsh wind and the terrible rain and cried out. The boy used the Force to soothe the toddler and hurried along. He had received some strange looks from Telosians who had heard the cry. As the boy turned a corner, the toddler quietened down and looked up at the boy. The boy smiled at him, before looking at the glass building he had just cornered. The whole building was made of glass, and it was fairly high. It was just as the woman had described.

The boy entered the building and immediately noticed the tight security measures in place. There were six security guards in the main foyer, two of them behind a desk. The security guards studied him, but did not search for their blasters. He approached the desk and threw his hood off.

"What is your business here young man?" the guard on the left inquired.

"I w-was sent here to find M-master Kenobi," he said with his teeth chattering. His whole body shivered as his drenched robes hung off his body heavily. The guards all placed their hands on their blasters, ready to draw them at a moment's notice.

"Who sent you to find Master Kenobi?" the same guard asked.

"A Jedi Knight."

"How do I know you are not an assassin sent here by the Empire?" The boy showed the guard the toddler who was now asleep once more.

"Please, I have to speak to Master Kenobi. I am only a child, a child who has been on the run since the Empire began hunting the last of the Jedi. This boy is a Force Sensitive and I was told to bring him here to Master Kenobi by a Jedi Knight. I couldn't be an assassin, and besides, nobody can kill Master Kenobi. He is one of the greatest Jedi Masters to have ever lived," The boy paused to get his breath. The guards stern look wavered.

"Please, I have nowhere else to go. I am only fourteen years old. I have never been on this planet before, and I have a toddler to take care of. I cannot cope! Please, let me see Master Kenobi, he is my only hope!"

The guard sighed and pressed a button on his desk. He leaned in closer towards a microphone.

"Master Kenobi, this is Dren. I have visitors in the foyer for you."

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"A fourteen year old boy with a toddler he claims to be Force Sensitive. He says he was sent here by a Jedi Knight with specific instructions to see you. He seems to know who you are, and from the clothes he's wearing, he does look a lot like a Jedi."

"A Jedi? Send him up immediately!"

"Yes Master Kenobi." The guard pointed to the lift across the foyer.

"Take that lift up to the tenth floor. You'll find Master Kenobi there."

"Thank you sir! May the Force be with you!" The boy beamed before charging towards the lift. He got in and soon found himself up on the tenth floor. As the doors opened, he was greeted with the sight of not just Master Kenobi, but Knight Skywalker and Master Yoda too. He got out of the lift and approached the Masters. He handed the toddler to Obi-Wan before bowing.

"It is good to see you Masters." Obi-Wan studied the boy carefully. He was about five foot and seven inches tall. He had short, thick and spiky brown hair, with the traditional Padawan's braid hanging below his shoulder. The boy's eyes shone cerulean, and his eyebrows were thick. His mouth was small, his nose long, but not too long and his chin strong. The boy reminded Obi-Wan of himself in his younger days. He recognised the boy, but could not put a name to his face.

"It is good to see you Padawan. We have not seen any other Jedi since before the Purge. Do you know who we are Padawan?" Obi-Wan spoke softly. The boy nodded.

"Grand Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. Everyone knows who you are."

"Master Skywalker, Anakin is." The boy looked down.

"Forgive me Master Skywalker." Anakin was amused.

"You did not know. I remember you from the Temple. Padawan Daniel Khaan isn't it?" Obi-Wan recognised the name, and identified him as the boy who stood before him.

"Yes Master Skywalker."

"A name, your companion has? Force Sensitive is he?"

"His name is Rundo Lauder, and I was told he was Force Sensitive, Master."

"Told by whom, Daniel?" Anakin asked.

"Jedi Knight Siri Tachi." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who looked as though he had seen a ghost. Anakin didn't believe the boy, and neither did Obi-Wan. Siri Tachi had died during the Clone Wars, and it nearly pushed Obi-Wan to the Dark Side of the Force. He had loved Siri with all his heart when they were Padawans, but vowed to put their Jedi vows before their feelings. Obi-Wan had never lost his feelings for Siri, and he didn't think she had either.

"Impossible that is. Died Siri did, during the Clone Wars." The boy shook his head.

"She didn't die. She went into hiding. She told me. She said she wanted to return to the Jedi. She said something about not wanting to put the one she loved in even more pain by making that person see her again. She said that she heard what that person had nearly done, and didn't want to create the possibility that he might do it for real should she really die." Obi-Wan hung his head in shame, and regret.

He had nearly killed the person who had taken Siri from him. He had gone so close, much like Qui-Gon had when Balog killed Tahl. Obi-Wan cursed in his mind. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have done the exact some thing his Master had done, when he knew it to be so wrong and against his morals and the Jedi Code?

"Are you alright Master Kenobi?" Daniel asked. He sounded worried, yet Obi-Wan didn't raise his head.

"Know Siri Obi-Wan did. Hard to take, this news is. Fine he will be, given time. Where Siri is, can you tell us?"

"Siri said she was going to continue in her quest to find more Jedi, and direct them here. I was the first one she found, and we found Rundo soon after. He was abandoned on the streets of Dantooine, and we couldn't just leave him. She found out he was Force Sensitive, and told me to bring him here."

"You did very well Daniel. If you would like, you may take a nap on one of the beds over there. You look tired." Daniel bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." When Anakin was sure Daniel was in bed, he spoke to Obi-Wan.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan looked up. His eyes welled up, and a tear fell down the right side of his face. He managed a small smile.

"I'm fine Anakin. I'm fine. I guess this is the beginning of the New Jedi Order."

* * *

Well, after quite a long time with no updates, here we have one. For some reason, I just couldn't sit down and write this past week. Still, I hope this chapter satisfies you all. And I do know that Siri did die, and I haven't been exactly faithful to the expanded universe, but hey, this is AU. We'll hear more about Siri later on.

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

And now I will reply to all the reviews I received from that last chapter.

**general-joseph-dickson: **As am I. Thanks for your comments.

**DarthKenObi-Wan: **No fighting in this chapter I'm afraid, but don't worry, the Empire's fleet is coming. Thanks for your comments, and I love the dance. Ha-ha.

**AliuIce0814: **Yeah, I like Obi-Wan better too. He's always been my favourite character. Thanks for your comments.

**jojotheorange: **Sorry it took so long! Thanks for your comments.

**Adrian Rinehart: **They don't really have much choice but to put Anakin on the Council. Ha-ha. Thanks for your comments.

**Alien Roxi: **Your wish is my command. Thanks for your comments.

**AColdSky: **I'm glad you could follow it well. It really is great, because it means I'm not doing too badly writing this fan fic. Thanks for your comments.

**Erurawien: **Yeah, Xanatos was pretty cool in the Jedi Apprentice books. I understand what you mean about it being rushed, I did think I was taking liberties what with all the time jumps and stuff, but I promise the story will slow down from now on. Maybe one more time jump, but that's about it. And the Jedi will face problems. However, all the problems will come at the end of the fic, and will ultimately push our heroes to the limits. Thanks for your comments.


	14. Kidnapped

**Chapter Fourteen – Kidnapped**

"Does anybody have any questions?" Obi-Wan asked. He scanned the room looking for any raised arms. Obi-Wan was standing in the briefing room in the Alliance headquarters building, which was the only room situated below ground level. Master Yoda had given him the task of briefing all of the Generals in the Alliance's army of the plan to fight the Empire's fleet the Jedi Masters had put together the previous night. It had taken many hours to plan and it was nearly dawn by the time they had finished. Obi-Wan had been glad to finally get to bed, only to be disturbed an hour later at six thirty by the familiar sound of his cheap beeping alarm.

He called a meeting in the briefing room for ten o'clock sharp. To his joy, all the Generals were punctual and ready for the briefing. Obi-Wan took nothing with him but a sheet of paper to prompt him if he needed it, and his lightsaber. As Obi-Wan stood on the pedestal at the beginning of the meeting, he estimated there were about one hundred and fifty men in the room all directing their attention towards him. Had he not been so charismatic he might have got stage fright. He informed them of the plan and now was the time for questions. He found that it was easier that everyone had a summary of the plan on paper beforehand so nobody forgot anything, and he had asked Anakin to hand the summaries out. He figured that most questions would revolve around something the speaker had forgotten, and he didn't want to keep repeating himself over and over.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief as nobody raised their hand to ask a question. His mouth and throat were dry, and he desperately wanted a drink. The meeting had dragged on over an hour, and the canister of water that had been placed on the pedestal for him was empty. He also wanted to sit down and rest. He hadn't sat down since breakfast and his lower back was starting to ache. It had helped when he reached out to the Force to soothe the ache, but he knew sitting down would have been a much more ideal solution. He would have a rest and a drink as soon as he had gotten shot of the Generals.

"I see nobody has any questions. Very well, you can all leave whenever you are ready. Make all the necessary arrangements and prepare your squadrons for battle." The room was filled with the sound of chatter and movement as Obi-Wan searched desperately for an unoccupied chair.

"For the sake of the Force Obi-Wan, calm down. You'll be able to get a seat when everybody else is gone," he muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

"Who was that Master?" Anakin inquired as Yoda placed his comlink in the open patch on his belt. He made sure it was securely in the pouch and buttoned it up. He looked up at the much taller man to see he was cheerily munching on a chocolate bar. Yoda frowned slightly. He had not liked chocolate since his youth, and was constantly reprimanding his apprentice, Dooku, for eating it. Anakin shoved the rest of the bar into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He licked the traces of chocolate that lingered on his lips and grinned.

"Sorry Master. I forgot you don't like chocolate."

"Liked chocolate very much I did, until a dentist I saw. Educated me, he did. Touched chocolate since, I have not." Anakin raised a questioning eyebrow, and both tips of his mouth twitched in an amused fashion.

"Think you lie, I do," Anakin imitated the elder Jedi. He heard a chuckle from Daniel behind him.

"Imitate me without punishment you will not young Skywalker." Yoda lashed out with his stick and smacked Anakin across both of his shins. Anakin bent down to rub his shins furiously, and Daniel laughed harder.

"Bloody hell Master!" Yoda struck Anakin on the back of his thighs, causing the younger man to jump forwards. Daniel could not control his laughter and he began to have hiccups.

"Your language you will watch Master Skywalker. Children in the room we have. Scowl at me you will not!" Anakin smirked slightly before straightening himself up.

"So," he began, "who was it who contacted you on your comlink?"

"A visitor for Master Kenobi we have. Described he was by security, as a young man wearing brown robes. Something of great importance, he said he had. Wanted to show it to Master Kenobi he did. Inform him of this you will. By a speeder around the corner, he said he would wait."

"Yes Master."

* * *

"He asked for me specifically?" Obi-Wan asked. He had only just managed to get hold of a tea, and was enjoying his relaxation time. He did not want to go and see what this mysterious man had to show him, yet he knew he would have to anyway.

"Only you Obi-Wan."

"Blast. Alright then, I'll see to it immediately. Tell Master Yoda I shan't be long."

"Of course. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan ended the transmission and clipped his comlink back onto his belt. He took one last sip of his tea before starting towards the door.

* * *

Obi-Wan approached the speeder at a fast pace. He hoped this meeting would be quick, and whatever the man wanted to show him would be important. He would be severely annoyed if the man had been wasting his time. The man was leaning against his speeder wearing a brown robe which covered his entire body. He had his hood up, and the shadow it formed covered his entire face.

_Something seems a bit off_, Obi-Wan thought. _It's as if the person doesn't want to be seen. I'd better keep my wits about me._

Obi-Wan smiled at the man and offered his hand.

"Hello there. Are you the person who wanted to show something to the Jedi?" The mysterious figure ignored the hand and got straight down to business.

"Are you Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the figure asked. His voice was deep and gravelly, and sounded as though he was recovering from a sore throat. Obi-Wan lowered his hand awkwardly before answering.

"Yes, I am." _How very…uncivilised. Not one for pleasantries at all._

"Good." There was a pause as the man reached into his speeder and brought out a long object, yet small enough to be held in both hands. "I had a feeling you would be interested in this." The man held out his hand and passed the object into Obi-Wan's palms. A lightsaber.

"Might I ask where you got it, sir?" Obi-Wan asked. He did not look up at the man. His gaze was fixed on the hilt of the lightsaber. The metallic hilt was polished so much and so well that Obi-Wan could see his reflection on it. The hilt had a glistening blade emitter shroud at the top of the blade, and the bottom of the blade was rounded off in a semi-circular fashion, with a belt ring on the very end. The handgrip took up the bottom third of the blade, and had several grooves in it. Around the top third of the hilt was a blade length adjust knob on one side, and a blade power adjust knob on the other. It was a perfect lightsaber.

As Obi-Wan touched the hilt he could feel the Dark Side radiating off it in quick and strong waves. This hilt had been used by a Dark Side user, most likely a Dark Jedi or a Sith. Obi-Wan suddenly remembered where he was, and looked up from the blade to where the mysterious contact had been standing before. He was gone.

"Sweet dreams," a voice Obi-Wan recognised as the contact's voice said. Obi-Wan did not have time to turn around before something hard and round was smashed into the back of his head. He dropped the lightsaber and slumped to his knees. He felt himself fast becoming dizzy, and his eyelids were drooping heavily. He made a futile attempt to reach out and grab the speeder to support himself but instead ended up crashing to the floor and smacking his head once more.

The contact smiled briefly. Kenobi was so focused on the lightsaber he hadn't even noticed the disappearance of the figure in front of him. It was almost too easy, yet the man knew the work was not done yet. He looked around. Nobody was looking in his direction, which meant nobody had witnessed the events of the last few minutes. He had to move quickly if he was to get Kenobi away from the Alliance. He hoisted the unconscious Jedi Master onto his shoulder and dumped him into the passenger's seat of the speeder.

He took a pair of binders from inside his robes and placed them firmly on Kenobi's wrists. He would not be able to get out of them easily. The man picked up the lightsaber, his lightsaber and clipped it onto his belt. He got into the speeder and started it up. It hummed to life and before long it was moving at a fast pace towards the outskirts of the city.

* * *

One hour had passed. Anakin had been outside looking for his Master, who was nowhere to be seen. He was beginning to get slightly worried. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to stay out of contact for long. He returned to Master Yoda who advised they wait for Obi-Wan to return or make contact. Yoda had faith Obi-Wan would make contact soon enough.

Two hours passed. Anakin was getting impatient. Obi-Wan should have returned or made contact by now. He wouldn't go off on an adventure with somebody he hardly knew without telling somebody where he would be or how long he would be. Yoda obviously possessed more patience than Anakin, who insisted Anakin wait a little while longer. Anakin reluctantly agreed. If Obi-Wan was not back by twilight, Anakin would contact him.

Three hours passed. Anakin had been pacing up and down for ten minutes before Yoda threatened to smack him on the shins again if he did not sit down. Dark thoughts entered Anakin's head. What if he had been robbed or beaten up? What if he'd been captured or worse yet, killed? Anakin began to see images of Obi-Wan's dead body lying in a heap outside the city and it drained the colour from his face. He tried to contact Obi-Wan via comlink but received nothing in reply.

Four hours passed. It was now dark outside, and the night sky on Telos was lighted only by the lights in the buildings that gave Telos its high skyline. Anakin was fully clothed and determined to look for Obi-Wan. He would disobey a direct order from Yoda himself if that's what it took to find Obi-Wan. Thankfully, Yoda had given him permission to leave, and Anakin didn't waste any time. He practically stormed out of the building, robes flailing in his wake. He would follow the Force, for he knew it would guide him directly to Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered open slowly. His sight was blurred, and he felt terrible. He looked around and found he was no longer outside Alliance Headquarters, but in a room of some sort. He was boxed in with four plain white walls with only one entrance and exit. He was sitting quite comfortably in a chair right in the centre of the room. He tried to get up, but something yanked him back into the seat. His wrists were chained to the chair, and the chairs legs were fixed to the marble floor.

He had been kidnapped. And there was no escape. Questions raced through his mind. Where was he? How long had he been here? Who was that mysterious man? Why had he been kidnapped?

_Blast! _Obi-Wan looked to his belt, where his lightsaber usually hung. It was gone. He had no food and no water. He had no lightsaber, and he was unable to move from his position. There wasn't anything he could do except wait. Wait for his kidnapper to come to him. He might be able to negotiate his release, although it wasn't likely. He decided to try and reach Anakin through their bond.

_Help me Anakin. Find me._

* * *

_Help me Anakin. Find me._ Anakin's hopes rose. _Obi-Wan!_ He was still alive and conscious, and Anakin took that as a positive sign. He had taken a two seated speeder from the Alliance's hangers and had been following the Force for a while now. He could feel Obi-Wan's Force signature getting stronger, which meant he was getting closer. Obi-Wan's Force signature had changed slightly. It was now a bit darker than before, as if he was distressed mentally.

It looked more and more like Obi-Wan had been captured and was now unable to escape or fight back. Anakin did not know what he would find when he did find Obi-Wan, but he would be ready. He would bring his friend home whatever the cost. He couldn't waste any time. He reached out with the Force and followed it. The Force was his homing beacon and he would find Obi-Wan.

* * *

The door to Obi-Wan's holding cell opened, and he looked up to see the man he had met by the speeder walk in. His captor. He dragged a chair in behind him and placed it about a metre in front of Obi-Wan. He took his seat and folded his arms. Obi-Wan suddenly felt the urge to rip his wrists from the shackles that bound him and beat the man. He tried to bury those feelings, yet couldn't resist clenching his hands into fists. This amused his captor.

"You can't escape. It would take more than the Force to free you from those chains, I can assure you," the man mused. Obi-Wan sighed, realising he was right. He outstretched his hands and let them hang as if limp.

"Who are you?" he asked bemused. If he could somehow learn more about his captor, it might aid him in his escape. He could feel Anakin getting closer. He knew Anakin only deal in aggressive negotiations, and he wanted to avoid bloodshed.

"Who I am is of no concern of yours. You are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the old Jedi Council and one of the only known survivors of the Jedi Purges. If I were to bring you to the Emperor, I would be rewarded with more riches than you could possibly imagine."

"So this is about credits?" Obi-Wan probed. The man laughed.

"No Kenobi. Credits are nothing to me. What I want I take. If anyone stands in my way, well, you saw the lightsaber for yourself. I'm sure you can work out what happens in that situation."

"You're a Sith Lord?"

"Wrong again Kenobi. If I were a Sith Lord I would have arrived at the head of a vast army and destroyed Alliance HQ."

"So what do you want with me then?"

"With you? Nothing. I have no need for broken down old Jedi Masters such as yourself. The only thing I need you for now, is to keep you alive."

"Why would you need me alive if you have no need for me? It doesn't make sense." The captor laughed once more.

"Think Kenobi, think. Use that brain of yours. I have heard you're quite the clever Jedi. What do you have that I could possibly want?"

"Food, water, clothes, transport –"

"No, no, no! Stop thinking of possessions and necessities Kenobi. Think closer to the heart. More specifically, _your_ heart."

Obi-Wan froze. He knew exactly what his captor was talking about. Anakin. And he was going to get him. It was a trap, a trap with the aim of luring Anakin right where the man wanted him. A trap that Anakin would walk into whatever the cost. The captor laughed.

"There you are. You have it Kenobi! Seems you do have a brain after all. I shall have Skywalker tonight."

"What do you want with him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A duel," the man replied simply.

"Why? Why would you want to fight Anakin?"

"For old times sake Kenobi."

"Old times sake? You knew Anakin?" The man flashed Obi-Wan a sly smile.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Obi-Wan furrowed his brow.

"Tell me what?" he asked impatiently. The man laughed, amused by the fact that Anakin had not been entirely honest with Obi-Wan.

"You will find out soon enough Kenobi. Your former apprentice is coming, his resolve strengthened by his fear of losing you. His fierce determination clouds his thoughts. He would annihilate an entire army if it meant you would live, driven by his fear and his anger. That is what you're afraid of Kenobi, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan did not humour the man with a response, instead opting to stare at his lap.

"I have five heavily armed men guarding the entrance to this place. They know Skywalker is coming, and they won't let him through." Obi-Wan's head snapped up.

"He will kill them if they don't let him in! They need not die. Please, let me speak to him through comlink. I can calm him down, make him –"

"No. He is no good to me calm and rational. I want to unlock the dragon Skywalker has trapped in his heart. I want him to be so angry I can feel it through the Force. I want to fear him as his eyes burn a sickly yellow, as his lightsaber crashes against mine with great strength. I want him to be blinded by unprecedented fury as we fight toe to toe. Only then shall we see who the stronger man is. Only then shall we see who the true Sith Apprentice is."

"Anakin renounced the ways of the Sith long ago. He has learnt better emotional control and now he is a Jedi Master. He won't fight you while feeding on the emotions you described. He knows better."

"Not if he thinks you're dead."

Obi-Wan's heart sank as he came to realise that his captor had planned the whole thing to perfection. He knew Anakin's weak spots, and he was willing to exploit them as he saw fit. _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Long time, no updates. I am terrible. I hope my rate of updating will get faster, not slower. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter fourteen of Redemption!

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

And now I will reply to all the reviews I received from that last chapter.

**jojotheorange**: It's here at last! I hope you enjoy this chapter more than you enjoyed the last. Thanks for your comments.

**AliuIce0814**: I enjoyed reading the Jedi Apprentice books, and Siri was one of my favourite characters so the idea of her featuring in this fic sounded awesome to me. Plus it's AU, so I can do whatever I want, haha. Thanks for your comments.

**Teeeooop43**: Well, Wookiepedia helped lots. Thanks for your comments.

**Jedi Knight 13**: I felt he deserved to be a Master after returning to the Light and proving he can be a role model Jedi. I'm glad you like the idea too. Thanks for your comments.

**PadawanMom**: Don't worry; I have plans for Obi-Wan and Siri. I'll try and limit it so it doesn't clash with the main storyline, but there will be some SiriWan elements along the way. Thanks for your comments.

**DarthKenObi-Wan**: Fear not, the next chapter I dedicate to the Anakin versus captor duel! It will be my first proper lightsaber duel sequence, so I'll have to read some other duel sequences to get some ideas about how I should write it. Thanks for your comments.

**ILDV**: Thanks for your comments.

**Jazzyone**: I will keep going with this story. I like it much more than my other one actually. Glad you like the story. Thanks for your comments.

**Alien Roxi**: To be honest, I have only thought about one Jedi coming back but it seems unlikely. Plus, if he (hint) does come back, there will definitely be some hostilities, haha. Thanks for your comments.

**General-joseph-dickson**: I'm glad I brought Siri back now. She's proving to be quite the popular character. Thanks for your comments.

**Delta Knight**: I have to say, I haven't read any of those books. I'm not really a fan of the New Jedi Order era. I'm glad you like my writing. It's really nice when somebody compliments you on your writing, so thank you. And I will be working on some action for the next chapter, I promise. Thanks for your comments.

**Leiasfan**: I'm ashamed to say I can't answer your first question because I honestly have lost track. I'll try and find out for you for the next chapter. Padme died I childbirth, the same way she died in RotS. Luke and Leia are living on Alderaan with Senator Organa and his wife as their adoptive parents. Thanks for your comments.


	15. An Uncivilized Obstacle

**Chapter Fifteen – An Uncivilized Obstacle**

Anakin parked his speeder in a small cave. He sensed through the Force that Obi-Wan was very close. During the journey, Anakin had decided to opt for a stealth operation, with the intentions of keeping the death toll to a minimum. He would sneak in, get Obi-Wan and sneak out again. He just hoped Obi-Wan would be able to walk otherwise sneaking out would prove to be a problem. When Anakin was satisfied his speeder was hidden well enough, he left.

He eventually stopped when he noticed a small building a few hundred yards away which was no higher than one storey. There were four armed guards posted at the entrance to the base. Anakin decided to take a closer look at the base, and so he reached out to the Force and jumped up. Before falling to the ground he saw that the building consisted of only two rooms. Once Anakin was in through the entrance, he would come to a large square room. At the far end of that room he would come to a smaller room.

Anakin was confident that Obi-Wan was being held in the smaller room. He walked up to the guards at a slow pace with his lightsaber in his right hand. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but he didn't want to take any chances. As he got closer, he saw the guards stiffen up, their hands moved towards their assault rifles and their eyes watching Anakin's every move. Anakin sensed they had hostile intentions. They knew who he was, and they weren't going to let him pass.

Anakin got closer still. The guards now had their assault rifles pointed at him, and Anakin knew the time to strike was upon him. If he delayed any longer, he would be dead in an instant. He ignited his lightsaber and a bar of blue plasma sprouted out of the hilt. The guards wasted no time in firing on him. Anakin's lightsaber moved swiftly and elegantly through the air, blocking and deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bolt. One of the guards cried out in pain as his own blaster bolt struck him in the chest. He crumpled to the ground dead.

Anakin advanced like a predator advancing on his prey. His lightsaber was a blur, blaster bolts bouncing off the brilliant plasma, and soon another of the guards lay limp on the ground. The remaining guards suddenly felt fear rising from deep inside them. They were about to meet their end and they knew it. Anakin still moved towards them as they backed away. He saw the fear in their eyes, the fear of death. The fear of him. They had stopped firing on him now. They were helpless. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and, with help from the Force, violently pushed the two guard's heads together. They fell to the floor knocked out.

Anakin stepped over the bodies and approached the entrance. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside. As the entrance closed, the only light in the room escaped, leaving him in a pitch black room unable to see. He ignited his lightsaber once more. The blade illuminated the room and Anakin saw someone in the centre of the room. Someone he didn't think he would ever see again.

"You! What are you doing here?" Anakin blurted out.

"I came to fight you, Master." He spat the last word with venom.

"I'm not your master any more. The days of you being my secret apprentice are over."

"I suppose you've told that infuriating master of yours about me then? And what about the troll?"

Anakin didn't humour his former apprentice with an answer. He hadn't told anyone about his secret apprentice. In truth, he had hoped he would never lay eyes on him again, let alone fight him. His former apprentice sneered.

"I knew it. You can't even tell the man you used to call your brother about your filthy past. You're weak Vader. I will give myself to the Dark Side and destroy you. And then, I will bring your dead body to the Emperor and become his Apprentice. I will learn from him, and when I am strong enough with the Dark Side I shall crush him and the remaining Jedi like the worthless fools they all are. Then, I shall assume the title of Emperor and rule the galaxy!"

"My name is Anakin, not Vader. Vader is gone. Your old master is gone. If you wish to kill me, go for it. The will of the Force shall decide whether I live or die."

"The Force has already made that decision for Kenobi." The Apprentice reached for his belt and unhooked two lightsabers, one Anakin recognised as the Apprentice's, and the other he recognised as Obi-Wan's. He grinned.

"If Obi-Wan had died, I would feel nothing where our bond is. You never did understand much about the bond between a Master and his Apprentice." The Apprentice snarled and ignited both lightsabers. Anakin ignited his own lightsaber, and moved into a defensive stance.

The Apprentice stormed forwards, a blue blade in his left hand and a red blade in his right. He held both sabers high, getting ready to viciously strike the man he had grown to hate so much. Anakin could read this. He could always read his former Apprentice's attacks when they sparred together. This was no different.

The Apprentice leapt through the air and slammed both lightsabers down. The blades were stopped by Anakin's horizontal block. The Apprentice landed softly, and began his flurry of attacks. He struck low with one blade, then high with the other. Both strikes were met with blocks. The Apprentice attempted a stab with both lightsabers. Anakin sensed the stab just in time to roll out of the way and dodge the attack.

Anakin stood up and again assumed his defensive stance. Obi-Wan had been tutoring him in Form Three, Soresu. Anakin had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to put Obi-Wan's teachings into action. Soresu was the most defensive of the seven lightsaber combat forms. It demanded a lot of concentration, and consisted of little offensive techniques. Most practitioners of Soresu would wait until their opponents became tired before unleashing aggressive attacks when their opponent had a lapse in their own defensive techniques.

The Apprentice was applying his knowledge of Form Four, Ataru. Ataru was an aggressive form of lightsaber combat which relied heavily on power, strength and speed. Practitioners of Ataru often performed amazing feats of acrobatics to attack and dodge. Ataru was a form that was highly effective in close quarters combat against single opponents.

The Apprentice attacked once more, striking both lightsabers to Anakin's right. Anakin blocked the attack, but the Apprentice pushed against Anakin's blade. The three blades were now in a lightsaber lock, with both opponents pushing against the others blade. Anakin gazed into the Apprentice's sickly yellow eyes. He gave himself to the Force, releasing all his emotions into it and allowing it to give him strength. Making sure not to break the gaze, Anakin ducked and deactivated his lightsaber. The Apprentice was taken by surprise, and the force which he was exerting on Anakin's blade caused him to fall forwards to the floor.

Anakin stood up once more and activated his lightsaber. As the Apprentice stood up, Anakin took the pause in battle as an opportunity to open the door to Obi-Wan's cell. He focused himself and used the Force to slide the door open. Inside, Obi-Wan was chained to a chair. The older Jedi Master looked up at Anakin. He did not look hurt, for which Anakin thanked the Force.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted urgently. Anakin turned his gaze to the Apprentice, who was now storming towards him. He just had enough time to somersault over the charging Apprentice. He landed behind the Apprentice and swiftly turned on his heels before swinging out wildly, hoping to catch the Apprentice off guard.

There was a metallic clunk as Obi-Wan's lightsaber hilt flew out of the Apprentice's grip and hit the floor. Anakin focused the Force on the lightsaber and it sailed through the air, landing behind Obi-Wan's chair. Anakin knew Obi-Wan would use the lightsaber to free himself and join in the fight. He hoped Obi-Wan wouldn't waste any time, as he desperately wanted to switch to his preferred form of lightsaber combat, Djem So. The Apprentice growled and began a flurry of attacks in all directions.

As Anakin worked furiously to keep up and block the Apprentice's attacks, he sensed that Obi-Wan was now free. He had manipulated the Force to ignite the lightsaber and cut the chains that kept him prisoner. Anakin was about to block a downward strike from the Apprentice when another plasma bar blocked it for him. Obi-Wan had officially joined the battle.

The Apprentice somersaulted backwards, trying to buy himself some time. He hadn't

anticipated any of this. He knew of Kenobi's mastery of Soresu and of Skywalker's mastery of Djem So. He knew Skywalker would switch to Djem So, and the two Jedi would form a team. Skywalker would attack, while Kenobi would defend. It was a formula that worked, and nobody knew that better than Count Dooku. He couldn't defeat both of them at the same time. As he looked around he noticed that the two Jedi stood between him and the exit.

His eye's glowed for a second as he had an idea. He allowed the grip he had on his lightsaber to loosen as he let his arm drop to his side. He reached up with his left hand and shot out branches of powerful Force lightning. The two Jedi raised their lightsabers instinctively and looked up at the ceiling. Cracks began to form and chunks of rock began to fall. The Apprentice levitated the falling chunks and collected them into a ball, floating in front of him. He smiled as he connected with the Force and dashed them towards the Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had only a brief second to dive out of the way of the onslaught of rocks that came towards them. The rocks plummeted to the floor behind them, some cracking and crumbling as they did so. The Apprentice wasted no time in leaping with the aid of the Force to the exit. He turned to face the Jedi and bowed slightly.

"We'll meet again. Pray that day isn't soon, for it will be your last in this galaxy."

The Apprentice swiftly turned and shoved the doors open before running off out of sight. The Jedi picked themselves up and dusted themselves off.

"I have a horrible feeling he wasn't lying when he said we would meet again. I'm not sure his second statement was quite accurate though," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree. We will be ready for him when he decides to show himself. After all, you are not known by some as the Sith Killer for nothing!" Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin.

"And you are not known by some as the Hero With No Fear for nothing either."

"You are too kind Obi-Wan," Anakin chuckled. "Shall we go home? You're not as young as you used to be you know, and you desperately need your beauty sleep."

"I find it amazing that you can come so very close to death during a rescue mission and still be able to think up cheeky remarks to fire at me. If you're quite finished, we can go home," Obi-Wan paused and studied Anakin's face. "If I need beauty sleep you need to go into hibernation. Have you got the weekly shop hidden in those bags under you eyes?" Anakin grinned.

"Now who's being cheeky?" he asked as the two Jedi moved towards the exit.

* * *

**Authors' Note**: No, I have not forgotten about Redemption or MAS. I have been having some trouble with this chapter. Several drafts and even more ideas later, and I present to you chapter fifteen. I am quite happy with this chapter, and we will learn more about Anakin's secret apprentice in the next chapter.

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

Now I will reply to the reviews I received from the last chapter.

**General-joseph-dickson**: Indeed she can be. Siri will be making a proper appearance in the next chapter. I'm looking forward to writing about her and Obi-Wan. Thanks for your comments.

**Jedi Knight 13**: I'm glad you liked the cliffy. Thanks for your comments.

**Jojotheorange**: Anakin's secret apprentice had Obi-Wan. He's a character in the upcoming Star Wars Force Unleashed video game. Not much is known about him, so you could say he's an original character, as I will be giving him my own background which will most likely be different from the canon. Thanks for your comments.

**Delta Knight**: Sorry about that. That was a British phrase which means to get rid of. I'll try and cut out all British phrases from now on. And no, I don't plan on having Anakin drifting between the Light and Dark sides of the Force. The movies gave us quite enough of that. Thanks for your comments.

**DarthKenObi-Wan**: Haha, thanks for your constructive comments. The duel is here! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your comments.

**Alien Roxi**: Sorry about the late update. Revision and exams cut my time down a lot, and I wasn't happy with the first few drafts I wrote up. I was considering scrapping this one half way through too, but decided against it in the end. Thanks for your comments.

**Jazzyone**: Padme was never a favourite of mine either. I like Portman as an actress, but after Episode One her character became incredibly annoying in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed the duel. Thanks for your comments.

**Scc1fan**: Sorry about the late update. As I said before, I've been very busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for your comments.

**Macaroni.babe**: The update is here at last! Thanks for your comments.


	16. Demons From The Past

**Chapter Sixteen – Demons From The Past**

Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the cave where the speeder had been left and started the journey back to their headquarters. Obi-Wan decided it would be a good idea to radio ahead to inform Master Yoda of what happened. He switched on his comlink and began his report.

"Master Yoda, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, repeat, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you copy?" Obi-Wan paused, waiting for a response.

"Good to hear from you it is young Obi-Wan. Hope you are well I do."

"I'm fine Master. I was kidnapped by a mysterious man and taken to an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. Anakin says he knows who he was, and engaged him in battle. He escaped, but we are unharmed. We should be back within the next hour."

"When you get back, tell me more you will. Worried for your safety Padawan Daniel was. Relieved he will be that you are safe. Pleased you will be to know that young Siri has returned. No Jedi did she find on her travels, but heard of the Empire's fleet she did and return to fight she has. See you soon we will." Yoda ended the call and Obi-Wan clipped the comlink back onto his belt. Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan whose face had turned slightly pale.

"Relax Obi-Wan," he said. Obi-Wan shot him an annoyed look.

"Thank you Anakin, but I am quite capable of composing myself," he replied.

"I know how much you missed Siri. I also know you had something special once, even if you won't admit to it," Anakin said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin laughed.

"Whatever you say Obi-Wan," he said sardonically. Anakin knew he was getting on Obi-Wan's nerves. He had been able to do so since he was a small boy, and it had gotten easier as he got older.

"Would you just concentrate on getting us back?!" he cried exasperatedly. Anakin tried to hide the smile playing on his lips as he returned his gaze to the front of the speeder.

* * *

When they arrived back at their headquarters they saw a small transport ship outside. It wasn't particularly big. There was a small cockpit at the front of the ship, followed by a seating area which could fit between ten and fifteen people in it if squeezed in. Anakin and Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that the ship belonged to Siri. They made their way inside the building and were met by Master Yoda on the first floor.

"Good to see you, it is Masters," Yoda greeted them with a smile. "Anakin, tell me about the kidnapper you must. To the briefing room we will go."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Yoda.

"In our quarters Siri is. Meditating elsewhere Daniel is and taken the baby with him he has. Much to talk about, I suspect you have."

Master Yoda motioned for Anakin to follow him into the briefing room, leaving Obi-Wan to prepare himself for his meeting with Siri.

Some time later, Obi-Wan found himself in his quarters. He stepped out of the elevator and into the living area. He spotted Siri meditating in the middle of the room facing towards him. She hadn't seemed to notice his entrance. He took a moment to stare at her. Her long straight blonde hair looked elegant as she meditated under the lighting fixtures. There was not a wrinkle in sight, something Obi-Wan could not say about himself. Her lips looked soft and tender, giving Obi-Wan thoughts he hadn't had since he was sixteen years old.

_No Obi-Wan, you are a Jedi Master_, he thought as he composed himself. He straightened his robes, rubbing a non-existent crease out of tunic and approached Siri who still showed no signs of sensing his presence. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Siri opened her eyes, showing the beautiful cerulean eyes he hadn't realised he'd been longing to see for so long. He smiled.

"Hello there," he said as he took his place on the floor opposite his friend. Siri smiled back.

"Hello Obi-Wan. What sort of mischief have you been up to then? Master Yoda told me you'd gone missing."

"I was kidnapped by a dark side user. He wasn't an official Sith, but he was as good as. Luckily I was rescued by Master Skywalker. As is usual when situations involving the two of us arise, a duel ensued. He fought well and eventually escaped. Anakin has gone with Master Yoda to discuss this man, as he knew him before…"

"Before what?" Siri probed.

"Before we met up again about a year after the Purge began."

"About that, I heard rumours about Skywalker." Obi-Wan tried to keep a reserved look on his face as Siri paused. "Some say he was in collaboration with Darth Vader, who disappeared about eight months ago. Is it true?"

"He killed Darth Vader." Siri's brow furrowed.

"You didn't answer my question Obi-Wan."

"Well, he was… kidnapped by Vader and held prisoner by him… After nearly a year, Anakin sort of came back… and then he defeated Vader in battle."

Obi-Wan knew he wasn't telling the entire truth, but he wasn't telling any lies either. From a certain point of view, Vader did keep Anakin Skywalker locked up and Anakin did eventually defeat the Sith Lord. However, as far as Siri was concerned, the battle took place in real life when in reality, the battle had taken place inside the mind of the prophesised Chosen One. He decided to change the subject, not wanting to discuss Vader any longer.

"How have you been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've been doing well. I got myself a job as a courier transporting large good's around the galaxy. The pay wasn't very good, but it was still a job and it kept me going. I left that job soon after the Purge's started and bought the ship that's outside. I began searching for any remaining Jedi. My search proved quite futile until I met Daniel and his little companion. By this time news was flying around the galaxy that the Alliance had formed and that the great General Kenobi had led his troops into battle once again. So, I sent them to you and you know the rest." There was a long pause in which neither of the two spoke.

"So, uh, how have you been Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.

"Oh. I've been fine. I lived on Tatooine for a short while until Anakin found me. Then we went to see Yoda, and the two of us gave Anakin some… advanced training. After that we formed a plan and put it into action. That's what brought us here. Telos is nice, but it doesn't feel like home."

"Only home will ever make us feel at home again," Siri said softly. There was another pause. Obi-Wan could feel something keeping them apart. Something that should have been resolved two decades ago, but never was.

"Siri, there is something I've wanted to say, for a very long time."

"Don't Obi-Wan. Don't bring up the past please. It's too painful for me."

"That is why we must talk about it. The only way to be free of that pain is if we discuss it. We've kept it bottled up for twenty years too long Siri." Obi-Wan understood how hard it was for her. It had been far from easy for him, yet he had learned to live with the pain. He no longer wanted to just live with the pain. Now that they were alone together, Obi-Wan say it as a perfect opportunity to heal their rifts, to sort out a mess that had lingered for far too long.

"I suppose so," Siri muttered. She bowed her head, seemingly waiting for Obi-Wan to speak.

"I am sorry." Siri looked up at him.

"What for? You did nothing wrong. We both chose the Jedi over our love. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

"No, I do. I shouldn't have just left things as they were. Yoda and Qui-Gon had our best interests at heart, but I should have tried to discuss things with you instead of ignoring them for the next ten years. We shouldn't have agreed to stay apart. It was a bad decision and one of the only regrets I have."

"I am sorry too. I should have tried harder to face up to our problems instead of brushing them aside."

"I never… I never stopped loving you. Not really," Obi-Wan confessed.

"I've always loved you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan and Siri stared into each other's eyes. They were within touching distance, and both of them leaned forward. They embraced hesitantly at first, but after a few seconds any uncomfortable feelings dissolved. Obi-Wan wrapped one arm around Siri and the other stroked her hair as she rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Siri held onto Obi-Wan's tunic and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

"I missed you Siri," Obi-Wan whispered.

"I missed you too Obi-Wan."

* * *

Anakin and Yoda were sitting next to each other on two swivel chairs in an empty briefing room. There were maps, screens and computers all over the place. In the middle of the room was a large table which doubled as an interactive screen. This screen was especially useful for planning attacks, as it allowed the person in charge to draw and write on whatever it was displaying. The two Jedi were sitting at the table.

"What of this kidnapper can you tell me?" Yoda inquired.

"Well, when Vader was hunting the Jedi, he located one on the Wookie home world of Kashyyyk. Vader murdered him, and found his son not long afterwards. The boy showed potential, and his father had already taught him most of the basics and some of the intermediate skills. He was exceptionally skilled in lightsaber combat for his age. Vader liked him and took him on as his secret apprentice. Vader gave him the codename Starkiller, and begun his dark side training. It didn't take long for him to turn, but soon after that Vader died, replaced by me. I don't know what has happened since, but he might have been continuing his training by himself in one of the abandoned academies on Korriban." Yoda stroked his green chin affectionately as he digested all he had been told.

"Doubt I do, that a great threat he will pose to us. Unless to the Emperor he goes."

"He said he said he planned to become his apprentice. With his potential and being only seventeen, the Emperor will make him his apprentice immediately. If that happens, it is likely he will become very powerful and may be sent to kill us."

"To kill us, he would not be sent. Ready he is not. Ready he will not be for a long time. Train him the Emperor would first. A long time this could take," Yoda said.

"I agree. All we can do is hope for the best." Yoda nodded.

"Something else I wished to discuss with you there is."

"Oh?"

"Hmm. Unusual it is for a Jedi to be ranked Master without training an apprentice." Anakin found himself agreeing with that statement. In the Old Jedi Order, a Jedi usually achieved the rank of Master if his or her Padawan passed their trials. The Padawan would be knighted and the Knight would be made a Master in the same ceremony.

"I suppose it is."

"Need an apprentice, you do."

"I… don't think so. I'm not the role model type," Anakin stated.

"Think you do, that a role model you are not? Forgotten the Clone Wars have you? Forgotten your legions of supporters have you? A role model you most certainly are, Master Skywalker. A good teacher you would be."

"I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of a commitment Master. I'm only twenty-four years old."

"Only twenty-five young Obi-Wan was when took you as his apprentice he did. And no previous training did you have. Made it harder for him it did, but trained you well he still did."

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts Anakin. Need an apprentice you do, and a Master Padawan Daniel needs. A perfect opportunity this is, hmm? Help each other you can. Teach each other you can. More confidence in your abilities you need Anakin."

"What about Obi-Wan? Daniel seems to like him more than he likes me."

"Only because know you he does not. With him you must talk. Confidence I have that he will grow to like you."

Anakin didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was a Jedi Master, and there was a lot he could teach the Padawan about the Force and about becoming a Jedi. On the other hand, Anakin wasn't sure he was mature enough to take on such a big responsibility. He knew Obi-Wan was very mature when he took Anakin as his apprentice. Anakin didn't feel he had that same maturity.

"It would be nice to see him pass his trials in ten years time. I can't imagine the feeling of watching my own apprentice become a Knight."

"A joyous occasion it is."

"But if I fail then I will ruin his life. Being a Jedi is all he knows, and I cannot afford to mess that up for him." Yoda leaned closer to Anakin in his chair.

"Help you I will, and help you Obi-Wan will. Alone you are not."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and stroked his chin thoughtfully. There were a few minutes where neither Jedi spoke while Anakin thought about his options.

"I need time to think Master. This is a big step for me, and I don't want to rush into things."

"A wise decision that is. Take your time young Anakin. Await your decision I will," Yoda said while nodding approvingly.

* * *

The Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn had seen many things. Some he was proud to see, some he was saddened to see, and some he wasn't supposed to see. Although neither Jedi nor dark Jedi had seen him, Qui-Gon had witnessed the entire duel in the abandoned building. He watched over Obi-Wan as he was imprisoned in his cell like room. He watched over Anakin as he duelled Vader's former apprentice. And he was still watching over them.

"Qui-Gon?"

He turned around. Another familiar Force ghost joined him. Qui-Gon returned to watching over his former pupils, and the other stood at his side. Qui-Gon turned to face the new arrival.

"It's been a long time Master Dooku," he said.

"Indeed it has Padawan."

"What brings you here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The same reason that brings you here," he replied. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to watch over the two men you fought twice against? You wish to watch over the man who killed you in battle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have found the error of my ways in death," he said simply.

"And what would that be?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"When you died at the hands of the Zabrak on Naboo, I was a mess. I was in pain. The sadness would have overwhelmed me had I not been so terribly furious. I begged the Council to do more about the Sith. I was practically on my knees. When they told me there was nothing they could do, I became even angrier. After that I asked the Council to give Obi-Wan time to grieve alone, and give Anakin another temporary Master while he did so. They refused my request. I began to drift away from the Jedi and it wasn't long before I handed in my resignation."

"So it was your attachment to me that drove you to the Dark Side?"

"You could say that. After I left the Jedi I was alone, angry and confused. Palpatine contacted me and said I could stay with him until I got back on my feet. I was suspicious as to his reasons for wanting to help me. He just said he wanted to repay me for my years of hard work and service to the Republic. Eventually he revealed himself to me as Darth Sidious. He told me things I wanted to hear, things that made me hate the Jedi Council. I fell to the Dark Side and pledged myself to the Sith."

"I see," Qui-Gon said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I don't expect your pity, or your forgiveness for what I did. However, if you could find it in you to forgive your old Master, I would truly be ever so grateful."

Qui-Gon thought briefly about what he had just heard. It was a sad story, one Qui-Gon would rather had never happened. He felt sorry for his former Master. _It would be wrong not to_, he thought.

"You have my forgiveness Master." Dooku smiled, placing a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze.

"Thank you, my Padawan."

* * *

**Authors' Note: **I liked writing this chapter. I liked the idea of taking three characters and making them face people (or talk about them in Anakin's case) from their past, while bringing back painful memories. I was originally only going to write this chapter in two halves, one half with Obi-Wan and Siri, and the other half with Anakin talking about the Apprentice. However, I thought it would be nice to bring back Qui-Gon and Dooku for a little appearance, which would make this a three part chapter. I'd like to think I've pulled it off pretty well, but I'll let you decide that for yourselves.

I must say thanks to everyone who has taken time out of their schedule to read Redemption. I must also thank all of you who have added this story to your favourites list or your alerts list. I must thank everyone who has added my to your author alerts list. And finally, a massive thank you to everyone who has submitted a review. It really is appreciated. Please keep reading, please keep adding this story or me to your lists and please keep the reviews coming.

Now I will reply to the reviews I received for the last chapter.

**General-joseph-dickson**: I agree. Well, Siri is back, so maybe Obi-Wan will get the happiness he deserves.

**Newageexperiment**: Starkiller is his codename, not his real name, according to the Star Wars Wiki. Nobody knows his real name, but I'm sure TFU will answer all our questions.

**JediKnight13**: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the compliments.

**MMM73181**: I hope this chapter answers your questions.

**Banbi-v**: Nope, we've still got quite a while to go yet, hehe.

**Lily Louisea**: I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**FireChildSlitherin5**: I'm not quite sure what your question is asking me. Sorry about that.

**Delta Knight**: Yeah, this is the same apprentice from TFU, however I'm sure the differences in character will show come September 19 when TFU is released.

**DarthKenObi-Wan**: No, I haven't done that, but I will give it a try sometime. And thanks for taking time out to read MAS.


End file.
